


Rattle the Stars

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Assassin Eddie, Captain of the Guard Richie, Im impatient okay, Intrigue, M/M, Medieval AU, Slow-ish burn, Throne of Glass AU, and murder, it does involve a tournament to the death, no major injuries though, plenty of court life, prince bill, some violence and blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: The king has ordered a contest to find a new royal assassin. Prince Bill knows exactly who he wants as his champion- the infamous assassin Eddie Kaspbrak. He orders his oldest friend and captain of the guard Richie Tozier to collect Eddie from prison- and to keep him alive until the contest begins. Bound by a sacred duty to the Prince and his Kingdom, Richie finds himself caught up in things he swore he'd never touch: the contest, court life and, most dangerously, Eddie Kaspbrak.Enter a world of intrigue and double crossing where the person you least expect may be your greatest ally and your oldest friend may turn on you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Richie**

“Prince Bill, with all due respect, this is a horrific idea. You should not be considering this. Let me find you another competitor, someone worthy. Perhaps, someone who isn't rotting in prison due to multiple murders.” Richie offered, trying to appeal to Bill’s common sense. Something that had been lacking in the past few weeks. 

The two had been walking down one of the long halls, heading to Bill’s rooms, when Bill stopped abruptly, looking Richie straight in the eye. “No, I want him. I have already explained my reasoning and I will not do it again.” Richie stifled a groan. Bill was a good man, he knew that. But when he set his mind to something he was stubborn as a mule. 

He switched tactics. “What about your safety? And the queen’s?” He asked, knowing that the Prince didn’t care a fig about his father’s wellbeing but he may care about his mother’s. 

Bill smiled at him, clapping a hand on Richie’s shoulder. “I suppose that you will just need to get off your hindquarters and protect us, like we pay you to do.”

Richie frowned. “But-”

Bill shook his head, “No. No buts. I appreciate the uncharacteristic seriousness.” He stopped and frowned slightly. “I take that back. I actually dislike it. I preferred when you were making jokes about not wearing anything under your ceremonial robes for the summer festival.” 

“Allow me to compete in a wig then.” Richie said, attempting a joke though he was deadly serious. “We can cover up this hair with a nice blond wig and no one will know.” He ran a hand through his wild red hair and watched as a small smile appear on Bill’s face. 

“As tempting as it is to watch you scamper around in a bad wig you know that would be against the rules.” No official palace staff could enter, champions had to be chosen from the masses. One of the many rules the King had decided on. “Besides, people would spot you immediately. You’re taller than most of the staff and you lack subtly when it comes to winning. Everyone still remembers your victory dance that nearly lit the kitchen on fire.”

Richie opened his mouth to protest that that hadn’t been his fault but Bill raised a hand, silencing Richie. “This conversation is over. I want him for the competition.” His eyes softened marginally and when he spoke again Richie heard his shift from Prince to Richie’s closest friend. “Trust me. He can win, I’m sure of it.” He waited until Richie nodded then turned and began walking again.  Before disappearing around a corner he yelled, “We need him here in three days!”

Once Bill was out of earshot Richie let his fists curl at his sides. “That’s exactly what I’m afraid of, him winning.” He muttered under his breath, silently cursing his friend. The two had been close since they were babes, Richie’s father had been a trusted advisor to the King before he passed and now Richie was head of the guard and personal security for the Prince. He knew Bill better than anyone and had been there for him when his brother perished, something that had shattered the kingdom but more importantly the King. The man hadn’t been able to look Bill in the eye since and Richie knew how much it hurt Bill, even if he refused to say it. 

That was the main reason that Bill insisted on this champion, to it get his father’s attention, knowing how he would react to Bill’s choice. As captain of the royal guard and Prince Bill’s best friend, he didn’t want to be stuck between the Prince and King but he didn’t see that he had another choice. Bill refused to tell the King who he had picked until his champion arrived, wanting to see the look in his father’s eyes and ordering Richie to silence as well. He couldn’t disobey a direct order from his Prince, even when it was a stupid one. 

Groaning he turned on his heels and started the opposite way down the hall, making his way to the staff living quarters to find his second in command. 

“Mike!” Richie yelled into the other man’s room. “Prince Bill has made his decision and we need to get ready to ride!” To pick up the traitor, he thought to himself.  Mike already knew his feelings on the matter, Richie didn't need to say anything more. 

As he geared up he ran over everything that still needed to be done before the competition. This was the worst time for him to be leaving, for Bill to need him as an errand boy. He was in charge of security for the event. And there was to be a lot of it. There would be ten professional murderers staying in the castle for an undetermined length of time. That meant more guards stationed everywhere and extra security on the royal family.

Richie sighed. He had been against this competition from the start. It was an insane plan, not that he would say that to his King. The last royal assassin had met an unfortunate end and the kingdom needed a new one. King Zacharias decided that the best way to find a new one was a cutthroat, winner take all competition. The local royals had been ordered to choose a champion, the winner receiving gold and a gift from the king. But everyone knew that the real prize was bragging rights. It was a play of egos, for the winning royal to be able to say that they picked the smartest, most clever, assassin. 

That was why Bill had chosen his. Because he thought he could win and finally earn some respect from his father- or at least his attention. It was why Richie and Mike were gearing up their horses and riding out to the dirtiest, nastiest prison in the kingdom. 

Richie’s lip curled at the thought, disgusted by the idea of releasing him out of prison. The man had served barely any of his life sentence, he’d been in prison just 6 months. Barely even enough time to consider what he’d done. Richie took some joy in knowing that he’d been in there during the trial too, while the King debated what punishment would fit the multitudes of crimes. Richie had lobbied for execution, the man was too much of a wild card to leave alive. But the King had decided that a labor camp would be best, let him live out his days there, mining for coal to heat the kingdom he had tried to destroy.  Richie would have been happy to let him rot there until the end of his days. But he had his orders. He had been trying to convince Prince Bill to choose someone else for weeks but he had refused, admantant that he needed the best for his champion. 

So Richie would ride out to collect Prince Bill’s champion. 

To collect he man who had killed one of the royal family. 

To collect Edward Kaspbrak. 

 

**Eddie**

“Edward! Front and center, we have a message for you.” 

Eddie straightened, trying not to groan from the movement. He was used to being sore. Nowadays, it was rare that he wasn’t in pain from either the whippings or the labor. He could handle it, especially because he knew how much it upset the guards that they never got a rise out of him, that he never cried out. But he wouldn’t break. No matter how many times he felt the sting of the whip or how many extra shifts they gave him, he wouldn’t break. It had been a promise to himself when they left him here. It was one of the only things he could hang on to, his pride. 

Walking over to the supervisor Eddie stared him straight in the eyes. Despite having several inches and many pounds on Eddie the other man flinched and Eddie noted it with deep satisfaction.

“Yes Mr. Gray?” He asked, willing to pretend that he didn’t feel disgust rise in him as he looked at the other man. The man whose main glee came from whipping Eddie and the others until they couldn’t walk. Eddie had carried many men and women out from Mr. Gray’s private room and had been carried out himself more than once. 

He knew they were the lucky ones. The ones who left the room. There were plenty of others who went in and never came out, rumors of what happened in there ranged from human experimentation to being sold into something worse. Eddie wasn’t sure what he believed but he hoped to never find out the truth. 

“Edward, don’t we know each other well enough now? Call me Robert.” 

Eddie set his jaw. “What did you want Mr. Gray?”

The man laughed, a wispy terrible noise. His voice was cracked and ragged from being in the mines for too long, something that happened to everyone eventually. Eddie had no idea how long he had until his voice sounded like that. There were already nights when he coughed up blood, hacking into his shirt and then rinsing his mouth with a small amount of the clean water he was given. 

“I have an…” He paused, curling his hand above his head. Eddie knew that he was drawing it out, enjoying this power that he had over Eddie. He feigned disinterest. “Interesting offer for you Edward.” The other man said, his gray eyes settling on Eddie’s chains. He knew exactly who Eddie was, what he could do. It was why Eddie was always in chains, his hands and legs bound so he could swing an ax and hobble but nothing more. He couldn’t run away, couldn’t drop and roll to protect himself. Eddie knew he was lucky that his fingers hadn't been broken, like some of the others. He was sure that Mr. Gray was just biding his time, waiting for the opportunity to present itself. If Eddie stepped out of line or mouthed back he wouldn’t hesitate to inflict more permanent damage. 

“What’s that  _ sir _ ?” The words were bitter as Eddie reminded himself that he had to stay in line. It was the only way he’d survive. 

“The King is holding a competition of sorts, a fight to the death among your kind.” Gray’s upper lip curled at the word. “And Prince William has chosen you to be his champion. You’ll be allowed to leave this place, to fight, and if you win you’ll become the royal assassin, sent to serve the King until the end of your days.”

“No.”

Eddie’s answer was immediate. The thought of leaving this place was tantalizing but Eddie knew it wouldn’t be that easy. There was no way that King Zacharias would let him live, not after what he did. This was just a ploy to kill him and Eddie knew it. 

Mr. Gray’s eyes glinted. “I was hoping you’d say that. They informed me that if you say no I’m allowed to do with you what I wish. You already have a life sentence Edward, no one cares how long that life is.” Mr. Gray reached out, a long finger stroking Eddie’s jaw. He had to stop himself from drawing back, knowing if he did he’d be punished if he did. “You’ve gotten off so easy thus far. Don’t think that I can’t do more. Those cuts on your back are just the beginning.”

Eddie clenched his jaw, staring at the other man. “When do you need my answer by?”

The slap came quick and sent Eddie flying to the ground. He stood as fast as he could, going into a fighting stance before he remembered his chains. 

“You insolent little shit. You still think you have a choice in all this. You act like you’re deigning to talk to me, like you’re so much better than me. You little orphan fuck.” Mr Gray spat out the words, some of the spittle landing on Eddie’s cheek.

He wiped it off before speaking. “I am better than you.” He knew he’d pay dearly for these words but he couldn’t stop himself. “I am so much better than you.” 

Gray looked like he wanted to respond but instead he snapped his fingers and two of his lachey’s appeared behind him. “Boys, tie up Eddie. I think he needs some lashes to learn his place.” 

Eddie didn’t bother to struggle as the men grabbed him. Gray leaned in and grabbed Eddie’s chin, pulling his face closer. “I know where you came from. I know what you left behind. You may have been something impressive out there, to your little scavenger friends, but in here you’re  _ nothing _ . You matter to me less than the shit in my chamber pot.” He harshly pushed Eddie’s face away and stepped back. “Remember that tonight, when you’re licking your wounds back in your cell.” 

But that night, when Eddie was in his cell, laying on his stomach while trying not to breathe too deeply so as not to further irritate the angry, bleeding lines on his back, he didn’t think about Mr. Gray or this place. He thought about Adrian, as he always did when he needed to escape. He thought about Adrian’s eyes and his lips, and how his hands felt on Eddie. He thought about all of those things and refused to let himself sink into the darkness that was this hellhole.

“What do I do ‘Rain?” Eddie whispered. “It’s suicide to take this, to believe that I’d make it out of this competition alive. I’m sure there’s already an ‘accident’ planned for me.” He stared out of his cell, looking down the dark, musty hall. “But is it any worse than staying here? Here, I’ll die eventually. I’ll leave in a cart like everyone else. At least there I could escape, make a run for it when no one’s looking. If I’m smart enough, if I wait until the right time, maybe, just maybe, I could do it.”

Eddie let himself imagine it. Being free. Not under anyone’s thumb, not being ordered around by anyone. Free to make his own choices and to come and go as he pleased. He had never had that kind of freedom, not really. It was a tantalizing idea. 

He just needed to survive long enough to make it happen. He assumed that the King wouldn’t kill him immediately, he’d probably have another competitor do it, or hire someone to try while Eddie was sleeping. He’d have to be on his guard all the time, he couldn’t trust anyone, not even for a second. He wished he had more details. But Mr. Gray hadn’t been in a talking mood that night, at least, not in terms of anything helpful. He had just told Eddie how useless he was, how stupid, as the whip cracked against his back. It was unlikely that Mr. Gray knew anything anyway. The man was paid to run a prison, he wasn’t part of high society or anything close. 

Eddie wondered how long it was until the competition started and if he’d get to train before it did.  It had been months since he’d held anything besides a pick ax. He wasn’t even sure his hands would remember the feel of a knife. 

That thought made him chuckle, which he instantly regretted, feeling more blood pour from his wounds. There was no way he could forget how to wield a knife. It was as innate to him as breathing. He knew he’d always remember that, just like he’d always remember how it felt to have someone’s life snuffed out under your hands, or how it felt to watch someone collapse at your feet, begging for mercy. There were many things that Eddie would never forget. 

He forced himself not to think about those things. They were only distractions and he couldn’t afford any of those, not now. Not if he actually wanted this plan to work. For that, he needed to be alert and cautious. But he was clever and used to working alone. If he played things smart and kept his head down, he could do this. He could escape and be free. 

Eddie fell asleep that night dreaming of seeing stars again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few minutes a man appeared, impossibly lanky, with a rusted chain in one hand. “Your prisoner sir.” He said in a raspy, cold voice, yanking the chain as he spoke.
> 
> As the other end of the chain emerged Richie stifled a gasp. He had sat in on the trial, he knew what Eddie had looked like before entering the prison. This man was nearly fifty pounds lighter and it seemed like he hadn’t showered or had his hair cut since. He’s hands and feet were shackled and he was having trouble walking, his back in a slight hunch. As much as Richie hated the man he didn’t want to see any human treated like this.

**Richie**

Richie drews his horse to a stop in front of the mine, unable to stop staring at the entrance. It was a sorrowful and dilapidated area, barely propped up by several rotten boards. Behind the entrance he could see the prison where the workers slept at night. There was a tunnel leading from the mine to the building, so the prisoners never saw daylight. The building itself was gray concrete, a stark contrast to the sunny day. It seemed to suck the light in, leaving the feeling of a dark chasm. Richie suppressed a shudder, just imagining the poor souls who were stuck in there. 

Frowning deeply, he turned to Mike, “Is this place up to regulations?”

Mike gave him a look that Richie had seen many times. It was his ‘you’ve been in the palace for too long’ look. Richie saw it often. 

Mike was his closest friend outside of Bill. Richie had known when Mike joined the guard that he should not be underestimated. He immediately proved his worth, staying late to help the students who were having trouble or waking early to run laps with them. He had near perfect form, surprising for someone who had grown on a farm on the outskirts. Though Richie would never admit it outloud, Mike could probably best him in a fight. Luckily, it would never come to that. Mike was as loyal as they came and Richie had a feeling that he’d always fall on the same side when push came to shove. 

“Do you think anyone here cares for our laws? Do you think someone comes out here to inspect the prison to see if the prisoners are happy and fed?” Mike asked the question earnestly, there was no judgement in his voice, something Richie always appreciated. Mike had a way of speaking the truth without making anyone feel lesser for having asked 

To his question, Richie realized that he had assumed there was. He would have thought there was some oversight on their prisons and prisoners. They may be detained for life but they still deserved some basic human rights. But, looking at this horror, he had to shake his head. “I suppose not.” 

“As long as they don’t escape no one cares what happens here.” Mike said, pushing his horse forward. Now his tone had a hint of bitterness. Richie didn’t blame him, he hated even looking at the building. He couldn’t imagine going inside. He vowed to look into this issue when they returned to the palace. 

Dismounting they walked up to the entrance where Mr. Gray was supposed to meet them. Richie couldn’t wait to leave, his stomach was churning violently as they neared. It smelled of iron and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the mine or the blood spilled.

After a few minutes a man appeared, impossibly lanky, with a rusted chain in one hand. “Your prisoner sir.” He said in a raspy, cold voice, yanking the chain as he spoke. 

As the other end of the chain emerged Richie stifled a gasp. He had sat in on the trial, he knew what Eddie had looked like before entering the prison. This man was nearly fifty pounds lighter and it seemed like he hadn’t showered or had his hair cut since. He’s hands and feet were shackled and he was having trouble walking, his back in a slight hunch. As much as Richie hated the man he didn’t want to see any human treated like this.

“What in hell’s name happened to him?” Mike snarled, gaping at Eddie. It was rare for Mike to get angry, a true testament to how awful this place was. 

“He tried to escape sir, we couldn’t allow it.” Mr Gray replied dismissively. He strode up and handed Mike the chain. Eddie had yet to look at them, his eyes were trained on the ground and he was blinking furiously. Richie realized that it was probably because of the brightness of the sun, he likely hadn’t seen it since he arrived. Richie felt anger curl in his chest. 

Eddie stopped in front of them and Richie gasped, seeing Eddie’s back. It was in ribbons, still bleeding in some places, old and new cuts criss crossing over each other. “What did you do to this man?” He asked, drawing himself up to his full height and walking to Gray. “How dare you treat another human like this.”

Gray blinked at him, unconcerned. “I have jurisdiction here,  _ sir _ .” The last word was laced with sarcasm. 

“We will see about that when I discuss this with the King.” Richie said, stabbing his index finger into Gray’s chest. 

He simply gave Richie a small shrug and handed him the keys to the shackles. “Whatever you say.” His dark eyes flickered to Eddie. “Better catch your prisoner.” He said before turning back around. 

Richie wanted to shout at him, to demand that he come back, but when he glanced to Eddie he saw that the smaller man was swaying dangerously. Richie grabbed his shoulders then turned to Mike. “He can’t ride like this, we’ll need to stay in the town for the night.” 

Mike simply nodded and Richie could see how tight his jaw was. He wondered if Mike knew more than he was saying. 

Turning from Mike he looked at Eddie, “Can you walk?” 

For the first time Eddie glanced up at him. Richie saw a fierceness in his eyes, a cold fury and knew then that no matter what had happened in there this man was still dangerous. He couldn’t let himself forget that. 

“I can walk.” Eddie said, straightening as best he could in the chains. Richie debated about taking them off but he wasn’t convinced that Eddie wouldn’t run, even in this state. But his humanity wouldn’t let him stay like that, no matter how many throats he had slit. He decided on a compromise. 

“If I take those off,” Richie asked, tapping the hand shackles. “Do you promise not to run?” 

Eddie’s eyes glinted. “What's the word of a murderer?” 

Richie had a retort on his tongue but Mike was already there, stepping to Eddie. “One we’ll take, if you offer it.” 

Eddie glanced at Mike and seemed to decide to trust him. He nodded. “I promise.” And held out his hands. Richie undid the shackles and removed them so only his legs were bound. He could see angry welts on the man’s small wrists and knew he’d been wearing those since entering the prison.

“We’ll take lodging in the nearest town.” Richie said. “Get you a healer and new clothes then ride out early tomorrow.” 

Eddie gave a small nod but didn’t seem to really be listening. Instead he was staring at his wrists, looking surprised to see that they were still there.

 

**Eddie**

The walk to the town was slow. He had been offered a horse but knew he couldn’t stay on it. To his surprise the other men opted to walk to, probably so they could quickly catch him if he ran. They walked on either side of him, occasionally talking to each other but largely in silence. 

Eddie took both of them in. To his left was Richard Tozier. Eddie knew who he was. He had been at Eddie’s trial, standing behind the prince and glaring daggers at him. His red hair had been slicked back then. Today it was tied back but strands had escaped, looking like they were stretching out so he could take up even more space. He wasn’t a large man, rather he was lithe and tall, but his personality could take up a whole room. Eddie had been there when he laughed or told a story, everyone was captivated.

He had quite the reputation too. The youngest ever captain of the guard, for a time there had been rumors that he was involved with the Prince and that’s how he got the position but once people saw him fight they rumors were put to rest. For a man who looked like he frequently tripped over his own feet his fighting style was unmatched. And, supposedly, so was his battle planning. Eddie knew that underestimating him would be a grave mistake.

He hadn’t been sure who the man on his right was until Richie called him Mike. Then he had known that it was Mike Hanlon, the second in command. He was a newer member but had wowed Richie and the royal family enough to be pushed through the ranks- which had made some angry. The dark brown color of his skin set some on edge and then watching others be passed over had solidified some people’s hate for him. But, according to rumor, he was unconcerned about the occasional death threat. He had a reputation for being kind and generous, seeming to believe that that would carry the day. Eddie could see that in his eyes, they were warm, looking over at Eddie when he thought Eddie wouldn’t notice. 

Part of Eddie wanted to cover up his scars and bruises. He knew some would never heal- Mr. Gray had seen to that- but decided against it. Let them see it. Maybe then they would see what prisoners dealt with. At least both seemed angry, that gave Eddie some heart. 

But even as he thought that he reminded himself not to trust them. They may not be Mr. Gray but that didn’t make them his friends. He couldn’t trust them. He couldn’t trust anyone. 

They finally made it to the inn. Eddie and Mike waited outside while Richie went inside. “I’m sorry.” 

Eddie started, realizing that Mike was speaking to him. He had expected them to ignore him for the rest of the ride. Looking at Mike warily he didn’t respond immediately. Instead he took in Mike’s expression, trying to read if it was pity or something else. He couldn't be certain so he asked, “For what?” 

Mike’s warm eyes looked him over and then he gestured to Eddie’s torso. “For your wounds. You don’t deserve that.” 

Eddie drew himself to his full height, which was still several inches under Mike. “Some would disagree.” He wondered how much Mike knew, both of the facts and fiction. He didn’t know what had happened to his reputation since he had been in prison, if it had grown or shrunk without him there to carefully cultivate it. 

Mike’s expression and next words told him nothing. “They’re wrong.” 

Eddie opened his mouth to reply, with what he wasn’t sure, but Richie appeared again. “We’re on the second floor. Mike, take the horses to the stables.” Mike nodded, grabbing the reins and leading the horses away. Then Richie turned to Eddie, speaking to him for the first time. “I ordered a bath and asked for a healer to stop by.”

Unlike Mike Richie’s tone clearly indicated how he felt about Eddie. While he may have pitied Eddie’s situation that didn’t translate to sympathy for Eddie himself. He wasn’t surprised, he knew he wouldn’t find many sympathetic faces in the palace. 

Richie waited for Eddie to start up the stairs then followed behind him. They arrived in the room as the maid was finishing the bath. Eddie couldn’t stop his hungry glance at the steaming water. He hadn’t realized how much he missed bathing until he thought he’d never get to do it again. He had to stop himself from diving in immediately. 

“Once you’re done we’ll have food brought up.” Richie said, watching Eddie warily. 

“Can I get these off?” He asked, jangling his feet. He could tell that Richie wanted to say no but he wordlessly bent down and undid the shackles, letting them clatter to the floor. Eddie couldn't believe how much lighter he was without them. He lifted his feet a few times experimentally, almost in awe. “I suppose it’s too much to ask for privacy.”

“It is.” Richie said. “But I’ll turn around while you strip and get in.”

Eddie knew that was the best he would get. Richie turned and Eddie removed his old clothes, happy to be shedding them. Then he looked over his body, alarmed by the changes it had gone through. In prison he avoided looking at it, there was no reason to. But now, as he crawled into the water he realized he could almost count his ribs. His elbows and knees stuck out, sharp angles with no fat to cover them. He had always been in good shape but had never gotten rid of his baby fat. Now, that and much of his muscles had been stripped away, he was just skin and bones. He had hoped that the manual labor would help him retain some of it but that didn’t seem to be the case. 

Lowering himself into the water he hissed, feeling it seep into his cuts. “You can turn.” He said once he was seated.

Richie glanced at him and Eddie saw brief alarm at how thin he was. But he didn’t say anything, instead handing Eddie soap and a washcloth. 

“Tell me more about this competition.” Eddie said, trying to ignore the fact that the water was already a dingy gray color. 

“What do you want to know?” Richie asked, perching on the side of the bed. He seemed torn between giving Eddie privacy to bathe but not trusting him. He chose to face Eddie but not look at him, instead staring at a place on the floor near him.

“When does it start?”

“A little over a month.” 

Blast, that was sooner than Eddie expected. There was no way he’d be ready by then. He’d be lucky if he had gained the weight back, let alone his muscles.

He started to rub the soap over himself, stifling grunts of pain as he touched his wounds. “What do you know about the other competitors?”

“I’ve only heard about a few. One of the Dukes picked Henry Bowers, another found Patrick Hockstetter. Most people are choosing to keep it a secret.”

Eddie nodded. He knew of both. Patrick was strong, more muscles than brains. He wasn't a real concern as long as they weren’t in hand to hand combat. But Henry, Eddie knew that Henry was dangerous. It wasn’t just his skill set, which was nearly as deadly as Eddie’s, it was that he was absolutely insane. He had no rules and that was alarming. Only someone who wanted to win no matter the costs would pick Henry.

“What about the challenges?” Richie didn’t speak for a minute and Eddie glanced at him. “If I’m the prince’s champion I think I deserve every advantage you can offer.”

Richie’s eyes flashed. “You would say that, wouldn’t you.” Eddie didn’t respond, waiting for Richie to decide on his own what he wanted to do. He must have decided that Eddie was right because he spoke again. “There’s a variety. I don’t know all of them, they’ve been kept under lock and key. Some will involve poison tests, guessing which drink is poisoned and testing it. Others are hand to hand combat. And still others are for stealth. The king intends for at least one champion to die each challenge. If not, he will kill the lowest rank competitor.” He looked at Eddie, probably to see how he took the news. But it wasn’t a surprise to Eddie, he had expected to win or die trying. He knew that normally he could probably win, he had earned his reputation after all, but in this state he wasn’t sure.

“What will I be doing until the competition starts?” He asked, giving away none of his concerns with his expression. 

“Training. We need to put some meat back on those bones and see if you still have all those skills that everyone has whispered about. The prince has hired several tudors for you as well, so you can learn court life.”

Now Eddie frowned. “Court life?” 

The corners of Richie’s lips perked up. “Yes assassin, you’ll need to learn about the court and how to handle yourself, in case you are victorious. Unless being an outlaw taught you which fork to use and in what order to address the court.” 

“No, I never had time for such fascinating details.” 

Mike returned then, opening the door with a flourish. Behind him came a young woman who looked nervous. “I brought new clothes for Eddie and the healer.” He said, inclining his head to the woman. 

“Good, we can burn these.” Richie said, toeing at Eddie’s discards. He stood and went to Mike, both turning around and speaking quietly. Eddie wanted to know what they were saying but decided that it probably wasn't as important as they made it seem. Instead he focused on the healer.

She approached Eddie cautiously. He could easily read her nervousness, from her slow steps to the wringing of her hands. He was pleased to see that some of his reputation was in tact.

“I won’t hurt you.” He said, finishing his bathing. “I only hurt people who deserve it.” He glanced at Richie and saw him stiffen slightly, the reaction he had wanted.  He wanted to wash his hair but the water was already black and he was worried about his back. He settled for cupping water in his hands and pouring it over, knowing he’d be able to wash it later. 

“Yes sir.” She said, holding out a towel for Eddie. He knew he should care about his nakedness but couldn’t bring himself to. This shell barely felt like his body anyway. Accepting it he stood, drying himself off as best he could. 

“What should I do?” He asked once he was dry. 

“It’s easiest for me if you step out and stay standing. I’ll examine you and apply salve.” She said in a quiet voice, eyes averted. 

He stepped out of the tub, putting on the undergarment that she offered. She started her work and Eddie stood silently. Mike and Richie were still muttering but he could see them glancing at him, both probably wondering if a month was enough time to get him into fighting shape. 

The healer started poking and prodding him. He tried to stay silent as she did but when she reached his back he couldn’t hold in his gasp. “Sorry,” She whispered. If she was in awe of his injuries she gave no indication. She may be used to it, since she lived near to the mines. 

It took a long time to tend to all his injuries and complete the examination. Finally she stepped back, telling him that he could dress. He did so gingerly, trying not to get the salve on the clothes. 

“Nothing’s broken. You’ll have scars but everything will heal. I’ll leave this here for you to use as necessary, it will help with the pain and healing.” 

“Can he train?” Richie asked, accepting the salve and handing her coins. 

“Yes, but he should be careful. Those wounds will be tender for the next week at least.” 

“Thank you.” Richie gave a sharp nod. “Will you please notify the kitchen that we’re ready for dinner as well?” She nodded and disappeared out the door.

“I don’t want to wait to train.” Eddie said as the door closed. “I can’t waste any time.” The others turned to him then each other, having a silent conversation he couldn’t read. They didn’t speak so Eddie continued. “If I’m doing this competition I don’t want to die. And to not die I need to train. I’m already behind the others, unless someone else rescued their champion from the depths of hell?” Richie shook his head and Mike looked mildly amused. “Well then, I can’t wait to train. I want to start now.”

Now Mike reacted, shaking his head. “Not tonight, not until we’re back at the palace. Tonight you eat and then sleep. Training starts tomorrow.” 

Eddie opened his mouth to protest but Richie was nodding. “Mike’s right. We’re not having you collapse on us. Bill would have my head.” He picked up the shackles and now Mike spoke.

“Do we really have to put those back on him?” He looked at Eddie, “You won’t run, right?” Eddie shook his head. “See?”

Richie scoffed. “You’ll excuse me if I don’t believe the man who was imprisoned for murder.” He walked over to Eddie. “It’s only until we’re at the capital, then you’re someone else’s problem.” He said, putting the shackles back on Eddie’s hands and feet. He had already forgotten how heavy they were. He struggled not to stagger under the weight. At least the healer had wrapped his wrists and ankles so the shackles didn’t scrap his raw skin. 

The food arrived shortly and all three moved to the small table. Eddie’s stomach growled loudly as he smelled the food. It had been a long time since he’d had food where could recognize the ingredients. The sight of thick chunks of meat, potatoes and carrots made his mouth water. It took all of Eddie’s self control not to snatch the bowl from Mike and devour it.

Once the bowl was in front of him he still inhaled the food, finishing well before the other two. He was staring at the bowl, trying to scrape up any last bits with the thick hearty bread when another bowl was pushed in front of him. Looking up, he saw it was Richie’s.

“I’m not listening to your stomach all night.” He said, not looking at Eddie as he spoke.

His pride told him to refuse but his stomach didn’t give him the option. He was already transferring his spoon and diving into the second helping. After he felt full for the first time in months. 

Eddie spent his first night of freedom curled on the ground, several blankets under him and another over him. Richie had insisted that he and Mike take shifts sleeping, not trusting Eddie. 

But, he had no intention of running away, not yet. For the first times in months, Eddie was full, warm and not in pain. It was the closest to happiness he’d felt in a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while huh? I still love this fic, promise. It's been prompt city over here though


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Listen Edward,” Richie said, leaning in and dropping his voice. “I don’t like that you’re here. I don’t want you here. I don’t care if you live in that competition. But,” He glanced around before speaking again. “The prince assigned me to watch and train you. And I’ve never disobeyed a direct order. So I will do this. But it doesn’t make us friends and it doesn’t mean that I want to trade jests with you. Understood?”
> 
> Eddie nodded and Richie started to draw back but then Eddie spoke. “I want you to understand something too.” He locked eyes with Richie. “You dragged me from one prison to another. Don’t expect me to be grateful. My shackles here aren’t better now just because they’re gold plated now. But-” He paused to make sure he had Richie’s attention. “I am going to win this. I will win this competition and live a long, happy life. If only because it makes you and so many others so very angry. Don’t underestimate me. People who make that mistake often up dead.”

**Richie**

Richie glanced back at Eddie, checking how he was doing on the horse. His hands were bound so he could hold the reins and his feet were shackled underneath the horse’s belly. Richie had tethered Eddie’s horse to his own, not trusting the smaller man to not to try and gallop off away. He could tell that Mike thought it was excessive but he wasn’t taking any chances. Eddie was smart, he could see how Eddie watched Richie and Mike, probably committing their habits and mannerisms to memories. Eddie was smart, there was no doubt about it and Richie wouldn’t underestimate him. Not again. 

As they continued to ride Richie found himself watching Eddie. He was sure that Eddie was in pain, riding on a horse with all those cuts and bruises. It had to be awful but Eddie never complained. In fact, he looked almost happy, his head tilted back and eyes closed, soaking in the sun. He hadn’t spoken beyond asking to go to the bathroom and how long the trip would be. Normally, his silence would have worried Richie but instead he got the sense that Eddie didn’t like them any more than they liked him. Richie didn’t want to make small talk with the assassin and the assassin didn’t want to talk to the guards. 

Richie wasn’t sure what he had been expecting but this small man wasn’t it. He had assumed they’d find one of two things. The first option- a broken, useless man. Someone who could walk, much less win the tournament for the Prince. Richie didn’t know much about the mines but knew they left scars- physical and emotional. Even those who only stayed for a month came away with horror stories. Eddie had clearly endured more than most, given what the healer had told Richie when he stepped downstairs for breakfast. She had mentioned again that it would take him a long time to heal and that he was lucky nothing was worse. But to look at Eddie now, you’d never know. He clearly wasn’t in prime health but for what he’d endured, it was amazing he able to sit up. 

The other option Richie expected had been an arrogant asshole. Someone who was full of bluster and would tell Richie and the crown to sod off. He had been closer here, Eddie clearly had an ego, the way he moved and how he spoke suggested it. But, as much as Richie hated to admit it, that was probably well deserved. Eddie had earned his reputation, he was skilled at murder. Especially that of royals. 

But even there, Richie was wrong. Eddie had agreed to come with them readily, and showed no signs of running off. Richie wasn’t sure why but he didn’t think it was because he suddenly want to help the crown. Richie vowed to keep a close on Eddie, even once the man left his charge. 

They made good time, only stopping for lunch. Richie was eager to get back to his duties and to be rid of Eddie. 

Eddie didn’t speak until the castle loomed over them. It was a formidable building, with an impressive wall surrounding it and several spires and towers jutting up. Richie knew that other people spoke of the coldness of the large building, how harsh all the stone seemed. But to Richie it had always been home and he sighed in relief to be near it again.

“Where will I be I staying?” Eddie asked and both Mike and Richie started, surprised to hear him speak.

“You’ll be in the same part of the castle as the guard so we can keep an eye on you.” Richie replied. Bill had wanted Eddie next to him and Richie had refused it. If Eddie won he would have to reconsider but he’d cross that bridge if he came to it.  Seeing Eddie how he was now, Richie was even less sure that he could win. Even though he was probably in better shape than many others that wasn’t who Eddie would be competing against. The others were in the prime of their life, without any scars or poorly healed bones. He wasn’t sure Eddie could compete against that. 

“But you’ll have your own room.” Mike added. 

Under his breath Richie muttered, “That’s more than you deserve.” He wasn’t sure but he thought that Eddie may have heard him, his eyes swung towards Richie, watching him carefully for a moment before turning back and studying the castle. It made Richie uneasy, he could see Eddie looking for the weak points, how he could access the castle and where.  Richie had to stop himself from growling an order for Eddie to close his eyes. As much as he hated watching his shrewd eyes he knew that would sound ridiculous.

Instead he said, “We’ll head to the stables. Then you’ll need another bath before you meet the prince.” 

But they didn’t have that chance. As soon as they entered the grounds someone shouted for them to halt. From a dark corner Bill emerged and Richie stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Bill loved to dirty his face and try to blend in with the staff. It never worked. He held himself differently and the perfumes from his baths clung to him, no matter how much dirt he rubbed on his face. But the staff would humor him, letting Bill help make bread or haul some dirt, at least for a little while. Richie knew they appreciated the gesture, it was rare for a noble to even acknowledge them. 

“Is this my competitor?” Bill asked, approaching them and grinning. That changed to a frown as he saw the chains. “Richie! Why is he bound?”

Richie dismounted and strode to Bill. “He’s a dangerous murderer Bill. I couldn’t just let him ride unchained.”

Bill glanced at Eddie and Richie knew that he had shrunk slightly, trying to make himself look smaller and weaker. Always the con artist. And it worked

“He’s skin and bones, and barely that. I don't think he could run if he tried. Come, unshackle him and we’ll get him fed.” Richie opened his mouth to protest but Bill shook his head. “No, he is a guest here Richie. I don’t want him bound again.” Richie mouth twisted but he didn’t speak, instead undoing Eddie’s shackles. 

“Hear that? I’m a guest.”

Richie looked at him, seeing, for the first time, a genuine smile on Eddie’s face. “You misunderstand what Bill means by guest. You’ll still be killed if you step foot off outside of this castle.” His eyes glinted. “Hopefully by me.” 

Eddie pursed his lips but didn’t reply, instead hopping off his horse, ignoring the hand Richie offered. A stable boy appeared to take them away and Bill chatted about the competition as the four of them walked to the kitchens, where Bill was given enough food to feed twice as many people. 

They went to one of the smaller dining rooms, Bill wasn’t ready for Eddie to be seen yet. “You’ll need new clothes and a haircut. Then we’ll present you to my father.” Bill paused, thinking. “Though I do wish we could keep you a surprise until the competition starts. It’d be so much more fun that way. Richie?”

Richie had been watching Eddie construct a large sandwich, making it nearly as tall as his head. “What m’lord?” He asked, snapping his attention to Bill.

“Could we keep him a secret? Maybe he could stay in your rooms!” He saw how Bill’s eyes lit up and knew he needed to nip it in the bud. 

“No.” 

“But think how much better it would be, to reveal him on the first day- maybe when he’s less,” Bill dropped his voice, “mangy?”

Richie stifled a laugh as Eddie glared at Bill. Then he straightened, looking directly at Bill. “I refuse to hide your assassin in my rooms Prince Bill. If you’d like, you’re welcome to keep him in yours.” Richie only suggested it because he knew Bill would refuse. He had nightly guests too often for that. 

“I don’t want to be kept in anyone’s rooms, like some pet.” Eddie said, finally speaking.

Bill looked at Eddie, seeming surprised that he could speak. Then he shrugged. “Oh well, it was a fine idea. We’ll introduce him at dinner then, as planned. See that the tailor visits him after a bath?” Bill picked up an apple and stood, walking to the door. 

“Wait, sir,” Richie looked from Bill to Eddie.

“What is it?” Bill paused in the doorway.

“Who is assigned to keep track of him? Where should I leave him?” Richie was eager to get back to his duties, to see if things were on track with his guard and the competition. 

Bill furrowed his brows like the answer was clear. “You, obviously.” 

“Me?” Richie pointed at his chest and Bill nodded. “But- why? M’lord, I can’t. I’m overseeing the competition, and I have new recruits to train. I don’t have time to babysit.” 

“Michael will oversee the competition.” Bill replied easily. Richie glared at Mike, who looked as surprised as him. “And you can train Edward with the recruits.” 

“This is insane! Get Ralph or Stephen!” Richie knew he was raising his voice, which was a bad idea given that Bill was a prince but he was outraged. His mission was to pick the man up, nothing more. 

Bill’s eyes flashed. “No Richard. I want him trained by the best and that is you. I will hold you personally accountable for his success. Is that clear?”

Richie knew the conversation was over. He was furious but this was Bill the prince, not Bill his best friend so he gave a curt nod and a bow. “Yes, my prince.”

“Good.” He turned back to Eddie. “I expect to see you cleaned and better clothed at dinner.” 

Richie’s only saving grace was that Eddie looked as unhappy as he felt.

 

**Eddie**

Eddie tried not to flinch as the barber cut his hair, nearly nicking his ear several times. “Just the hair Claire,” Richie said from behind him. “Enough other people will be trying to draw his blood.”

The woman stiffened but relaxed as Richie put a hand on her shoulder. Eddie wondered if there was something there- or had been, once. 

“That’s enough.” Stan said, straightening from where he had been leaning against the wall. “Give me the scissors.” 

Eddie narrowed his eyes as the thin man walked over. He was Bill’s personal attendant which, as far as Eddie could tell, meant that he did whatever Bill told him. Today, it was to follow Eddie and Richie around and then skulk behind them. When Stan had first appeared Richie was delighted and had tried to leave but Stan had grabbed the cuff of his shirt and hauled him back, insisting that he was there to observe and that Richie wasn’t taken off any of his duties.

Even with that stern reminder Richie had been barely paying attention while Eddie was given another bath, his wounds rebandaged, and now the haircut. Before parting from Mike he had asked for several updates. Other guards had been coming and going from the room, whispering messages or handing Richie small slips of paper that he read and then scribbled a reply on. Eddie could tell that he wasn’t thrilled about this arrangement, to be held accountable for Eddie and his development. Maybe this would work out to his advantage, if Richie was distracted it would be easier for Eddie to learn the palace and plan his eventual escape. 

“Don’t move.” Stan said, clipping some hair near Eddie ears and then his bangs. A few more snips and he stepped back, checking his work. “There. You’re presentable at least.” Eddie ran a hand through his hair, feeling how long it still was. He never wore it long before. It was dangerous to have enough hair for someone to grab on to. 

Stan held a mirror for Eddie to look into. He had to admit, it looked better than he expected. It was long enough that some of the curl remained, blond tendrils gathered at the nape of his neck. 

“Now, to the tailor.” Stan said, putting the mirror down. 

Eddie endured another hour of pokes and prods as he was measured for new outfits- some for upcoming parties and others for the competition- until finally they were done. He was exhausted, it had been many hours of standing and all he wanted to do was take a nap. Stan disappeared halfway through, telling Richie that they would see each other at dinner. 

“Come on.” Richie said, leaving the room and not bothering to check if Eddie followed. 

He did. He was utterly lost in the maze that was the castle. He had been here before, under very different circumstances, but that was entering one room via a window and leaving as quickly as possible. Not that he was going to admit that to Richie.

They left through a side door and suddenly Eddie was blinking against the sun. “What are we doing?” He asked.

“Training.” Richie said, taking a sharp left and entering another building. This one was wide and open, several crudely made rings took up most of the space. The walls were lined with a variety of battered weapons. A few people were training, sparring together or practicing with the weapons. They paused to bow quickly at Richie and he gave them a head nod. Eddie could tell that Richie was a regular figure here. 

Richie ignored most of the equipment, eventually picking up a staff and tossing it to Eddie. He caught it, please to find that his reflexes hadn’t completely disappeared. 

“Let’s see what you’ve got.” Richie said, pointing to the dummy behind him. 

Eddie was tired and sore, he wanted to sleep. Maybe take another bath. But he knew that Richie didn’t care what he wanted. So he got into a fighting position, dropping low and drawing the staff above his head. With a clipped yell he attacked. He could feel how weak his hit was but the form was still there. He moved slowly, moving through patterns and striking as necessary. It wasn’t long before he worked up a sweat and his muscles were screaming for him to stop. He could feel partially healed wounds opening up, blood seeping through his shirt. 

“Stop.” Richie commanded, stepping in front of Eddie, who stopped just a fraction from hitting him.

Eddie rested on the staff, panting, as Richie grabbed a bow and arrow. “These next.”

Again, Eddie wordlessly took the weapons, walking to the spot Richie pointed to. It was hard to draw the bow back- another casualty of his months in captivity- but once he did the shot hit the bullseye. He did it three more times before Richie pushed throwing knives in front of him. Again, three perfect shots.

Eddie glanced at Richie, trying to tell if he was impressed or even cared. “Good, at least we aren’t starting from nothing.” He looked at Eddie. “I’m not going to have you spar yet, I don't think you’re ready. And I don’t want to give you a sword so we’ll skip that as well.”

“You’ll have to eventually.” Eddie said, stretching and popping his back. It felt good to be tired again, he missed the strain and sweat from a good work out. 

Richie didn’t respond, instead putting the various weapons away then asking. “We have some time until dinner. Do you want to see anything else? The library maybe?” 

Eddie looked at him warily, not trusting Richie not to do the opposite of what he asked. Richie sighed. “You’re my charge. Keeping you content is my job. For now. And I can’t babysit you every minute. As loathe as I am to admit it, you’ll need to learn your way around.” 

“What if I run?” Eddie asked, sitting on the table. He didn’t want to admit how tired he was. 

Richie grinned, big and predatory. “Simple. Then I get to hunt you down and kill you.” 

Eddie answered with his own grin. “You can try.” 

“Listen Edward,” Richie said, leaning in and dropping his voice. “I don’t like that you’re here. I don’t want you here. I don’t care if you live in that competition. But,” He glanced around before speaking again. “The prince assigned me to watch and train you. And I’ve never disobeyed a direct order. So I will do this. But it doesn’t make us friends and it doesn’t mean that I want to trade jests with you. Understood?”

Eddie nodded and Richie started to draw back but then Eddie spoke. “I want you to understand something too.” He locked eyes with Richie. “You dragged me from one prison to another. Don’t expect me to be grateful. My shackles here aren’t better now just because they’re gold plated now. But-” He paused to make sure he had Richie’s attention. “I am going to win this. I will win this competition and live a long, happy life. If only because it makes you and so many others so very angry. Don’t underestimate me. People who make that mistake often up dead.” 

To Eddie’s surprise Richie just barked a laugh, loud enough that people turned to look at them. He waved them off then looked at Eddie. “At least that shithole didn’t break your spirit. Fine then, we hate each other but we work together.” Richie stuck out his hand and Eddie shook it, still wary. 

“Now,” Richie leaned back, looking at him. “What do you want to do?” 

“Laps.” Eddie said, even though the thought of it made him want to vomit. He couldn’t waste a minute. 

“Let’s go then.” Richie lead him outside and Eddie saw a large, well worn track. He glanced at Richie and then started running, a slow easy pace. His lungs burned before he made it around once but he was happy. His legs were shaking and his lungs burned but he felt alive. It was the first time he had been able to walk properly, let alone run, in 6 months, it was the closest thing to freedom he’d had. He was exhausted but for the first time he felt a flicker of who he used to be, before the mines and the trial. Back when Adrian was still alive. It was something. 

As he ran Richie continued to talk to people, someone new on each lap. Eddie wanted to read his expressions but couldn’t slow down enough to tell.  

Finally, he pulled to a stop in front of Richie, panting hard. “I’d like to go to my rooms.” Eddie huffed.

Richie finished explaining something to a recruit he had been training with, helping the man off the floor before turning to Eddie. “Come on.” 

Mercifully his room was close, since he’d be living with the guards. “These are where the recruits stay.” Richie said, pointing to a set of rooms on his left. Eddie saw rows of bunk beds. “Once they pass training, those who stay are in these rooms.” They passed more rooms with only two beds. “And this is yours.” They stopped in front of a small single room. “It was decided that you wouldn’t have a roommate.” Richie pointed left. “Down the hall is the latrine.” Richie pointed right. “These are my rooms. In case you want to slit my throat while I sleep know that I have traps and other things set up.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Richie nodded. “I’ll collect you in an hours time for the dinner. There should be an outfit on your bed.” 

Eddie nodded in reply, slipping into his room and shutting the door. He heard a lock click behind him. More a reminder than anything, he was sure Richie knew that he could escape if he wanted. 

He looked around the room. It was largely taken up by a bed and tub, already full of steaming water. There was a small dresser and a desk with a chair, candles resting on the top. A few outfits lay on the bed. A few small windows filtered light in, not large enough for him to slip through. 

He didn’t care. He was alone. Truly alone. For the first time in a long time. Placing the chair in front of the door so no one could simply walk in, a habit he’d picked up after years of living in unsavory places, he stripped, slipping into the bath. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew there was a sharp rap on his door.

“Time to meet the king, assassin.” Richie’s voice called. To Eddie surprise Richie didn’t try to open the door. Instead he allowed Eddie to reply and then towel off and dress. The outfit was slightly too large on him, someone else’s cast offs, but the fabric was softer than anything he’d worn in a long time and it didn’t make him look emaciated. 

Opening the door he was surprised to see that Richie had cleaned up too. He was in a much nicer purple tunic, with the king’s emblem embroidered on the left breast. He had bathed as well, though he had made no attempt to tame his hair. 

_ He looks handsome _ , Eddie thought, appraising him. Then immediately shook his head, unsure where that came from. 

Richie raised an eyebrow. “You finally look presentable.” Then he turned and started walking, again not checking if Eddie was following. 

“What should I expect?” Eddie asked, catching up with Richie. Even though it hadn’t been fully explained he could guess that the king wouldn’t be pleased with this decision. 

“The king will likely be angry, though he won’t say it in from of the court.” 

“Will he send me back?” Eddie asked, trying to keep the shake from his voice. It had only been a day but already he couldn’t imagine going back. He knew that Mr. Gray would delight in it, coming up with new tortures for him and he couldn’t take it. Not when he had tasted some measure of freedom again. He’d sooner die. 

The change in Richie was subtle but Eddie saw it. His jaw clenched and eyes narrowed. “No. No Eddie, even you don’t deserve to rot there. I plan to talk to the king about conditions there, once he’s done being angry with his son. No one else will be sent there.” 

Eddie let out a sigh of relief. Richie may hate him but at least he was a good person. He tried not to be nervous as they walked. The last time he stood in front of the king the man have condemned him to life in prison. If Richie hated him the king despised him.

“Wait here until the prince calls for you.” Richie directed, slipping through a side door. “It shouldn’t be too long.”

Eddie wanted to make a joke about running if left alone but he was too busy trying not to shake. A part of him was worried that the king would just kill him on sight, no questions asked. For the first time it  settled over him that he was really a pawn in this royal game of chess. Bill had only rescued him to irk his father, not because he was concerned about Eddie. Richie was only helping him under orders. Same with Mike and Stan. Eddie had no allies in this castle. 

He tried not to shift his weight as he waited, thinking about the last time he was in that throne room. He had been shackled, worse than the ones he wore in prison. As he walked to the middle of the room he had stumbled several times, hearing the quiet laughs of the nobles each time. He had tried to stand straight, to maintain some dignity, but it was hard. His heart had been heavy, he has assumed he’d be sentenced to death and, at the time, he was willing to accept that. He had been through too much to care about his own welfare anymore. He wasn’t a good person but so what. The world wasn’t good, why should he try to fight that? 

Then the king had told him his sentence was life in prison, spitting out venomously that he wanted Eddie to remember him every day why he was there. It had been a strange relief, to know he wasn’t sentenced to die. He knew the order had angered many, people wanted him hung for his crimes, but no one dared argue with the king. 

The prince had been sitting next to his father, Richie standing behind him. While Bill had looked amused Richie had looked furious, leaving no question in Eddie’s mind how he felt. 

And now he was stuck training Eddie. There may be some justice in the world. 

“Father, my champion.” Eddie heard the words and perked up, watching as the door opened. 

Throwing his shoulders back he entered the throne room. He saw Bill first, standing off to the side. Directly in front of him was the king and queen. He walked to the middle of the room and bowed.

“What kind of joke is this William?” The king asked, his eyes instantly raging. “Why would you bring this into my castle?”

“You said I could pick anyone as my champion Father. I picked the best.” Bill said, refusing to back down from his father’s wrath.

“This is unacceptable. You know what he did, how he hurt this family. I won’t allow it.” 

“You have to, according to your own rules.” Bill snapped his fingers and Stan scrambled over, giving Bill a piece of paper before melting away. Eddie guessed that he didn’t want to be there either. “Royalty may choose one champion that they deem fit from anyone in the land. They are responsible for the welfare and ensuring that their champion follows all rules set forth below.” Bill read then looked back up at his father. “Nothing else.”

The king stood and bellowed, “Richard!” Richie appeared from another corner, looking deeply unhappy. “Did you know about this?” 

Richie glanced from Bill to the king, “Yes m’lord.” Eddie was surprised how small Richie’s voice was. 

“And you did nothing to stop it?” 

Eddie watched as Richie opened his mouth, clearly trying to think of an acceptable reply but  Bill interrupted before he could. “Don’t blame him, all Richie did was collect him. The decision was mine and mine alone.” 

“Send him back, immediately.” The king said. “I refuse to let him sleep under the same roof as me.” 

Bill gave a firm head shake. “I’ve already sent letters to the others, officially informing them of my choice of champion. How will you explain that he’s gone?”

The king was red in the face, furious. Eddie was impressed, the prince had thought this through. He seemed to know what his father would say and was ready to parry it. The king’s mouth worked and he glared, first at Bill then Eddie. 

“Fine,” He spat. “He stays.” He raised a finger. “But if anything happens while he’s here you are personally responsible. I don’t trust him son and you’re a fool to.”

Bill bowed deeply and Eddie could see he was pleased. “Thank you father.”

The king went back, sitting on his throne. “I don’t want to see him until the competition begins. Take him away.” 

He gave a quick wave and Richie strode over to Eddie. “Bow.” He hissed as Eddie started to turn. Both gave deep bows then left the room. 

Richie exhaled as the door closed. 

“That went well,” Eddie said, smirking slightly. 

“You’re more trouble than you’re worth assassin.” Richie said, straightening again. “Let’s find you some food. Training starts tomorrow and you need to get some meat on those bones.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I love the idea of dumbass Prince Bill thinking he has everyone fooled because he changed his outfit and rubbed dirt on his face. He's like 'he he he Im SO sneaky' and everyone just...goes along with it. Because he's sweet and he's trying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another person entered the room and Eddie instantly recognized him. It was Henry Bowers, brought in by one of the higher ranking Dukes. They had met before and both had left bloodied and bruised. Eddie wasn’t eager to speak with him again.
> 
> Unfortunately Henry didn’t seem to care. “Friends with the guards Kaspbrak?” He drawled, walking over and giving him the once over. “Need protection already?”
> 
> Eddie drew himself up and met Henry’s stare. “I know my allies.” He replied coldly.
> 
> Henry laughed then leaned in, fingering Eddie’s shirt. “Looks like you’re the prince’s pet. Tell me, does he let you sleep at the foot of his bed? Or do you warm it with him?”

**Richie**

He woke Eddie up before dawn the next morning. Richie couldn’t afford to waste a minute of time that could be spent training him. The small, angry man had done better yesterday than Richie had expected but he wasn’t going to be going up against other guards in this mad competition, he’d be battling trained killers. Eddie needed to do better than ‘okay’. 

After the disaster in the throne room Richie had spoken to Bill last night. His father had continued to rail at him until dinner, at which point he sent Bill away and Richie followed. Richie had planned to ask if Bill still believed that Eddie was worth the trouble but the grin on Bill’s face told him everything. He was still pleased with his choice, the reaction of his father was a feather in his cap. Richie had to resisted sighing at his prince. This was a stupid and dangerous plan and Bill was treating it like a game. He still didn't seem to grasp that people would soon by dying- and if his competitor died first it would be an embarrassment for the kingdom and himself.

It also meant that Richie finally had to accept it. Eddie was staying.  Knowing that, he had tried one last time to convince Bill to find another trainer and was flat out refused. 

So Richie was stuck with him. He had been expected that, even if it wasn’t the outcome he wanted. He gave Bill a list of what he required to train properly Eddie- including names for tutors. If Richie was doing this he was committed and the man would be properly trained in everything. Bill had given him a huge grin, clapping Richie on the shoulder and saying he was happy that Richie was on his side.

Richie didn’t correct him. It wasn’t that he was convinced or that he agreed. It was that Bill was his prince and what he said was law. Richie was there to do a job and Bill had given him one.

“This is our schedule.” Richie said, pointing to a page he had pinned in the training room. “We’ll start with laps. Then training with the guards. Then sparring. We break for lunch and the afternoons will be court lessons. We’ll do weapons trainings before bed. We have a limited time. The other champions will be here in three weeks. The king wanted everyone to train together for the last week.” He looked at Eddie. The man looked better, the bags under his eyes were smaller and his skin was regaining some color. But the thing that gave Richie hope was his eyes. They were full of fire and strength. That was what Richie needed, that anger. He could work with it. 

“It’s not a lot of time.” He continued. “We’ll keep training once the competition starts, the first few challenges won’t be champion versus champion.” Richie knew what the challenges were, he had even designed some of them. He planned to give Eddie every advantage he could, it wouldn’t do for the future king’s champion to lose in the first match. 

“Do you understand?” Eddie gave him a sharp nod. “Any questions?”

“Are you training with me?” 

“As much as I can. Mike will be helping as well. And Stan other times.” 

Another quick nod. “Let’s start then.”

Richie lead Eddie to the field and began jogging. He was thrilled when Eddie managed to keep up. Richie had longer legs and ran most mornings. He was pretty sure that Eddie was running on pure spite but he didn’t care, he’d take it.

After their run he introduced Eddie to the other trainees. Some were warm, willing to meet and work with Eddie. Others regarded him warily, knowing what he had done. Their reactions didn’t matter to Richie, all of them had to work with Eddie and even if they were unhappy none would dare say it in front of Richie. They started with a basic ropes course, crawling under them and over walls. Before long Richie could see that Eddie was lagging. He was already tired from the run and struggled to keep up with the others. But he never fell, never gave up even as they ran through it the third time. 

Next, Richie had him spar with his recruits. Eddie easily won the first few matches but then his exhaustion came back and he started losing. Richie frowned. He didn’t know if he could get Eddie up to speed fast enough, muscles only grew so fast, no matter was the prince demanded. There was only so much they could do. 

He had Eddie eat lunch with the guards. He wanted them on Eddie’s side. Of course, that would be easier if Eddie didn’t glare at them every time they asked a question.

After lunch he left the guards, leaving them with Mike, and took Eddie to see Stan. 

“Be nicer to Stephanie.” Richie told him as they went back inside. Eddie was too busy downing his water to answer. 

When he did he frowned at Richie. “She asked me how many people I’ve killed.”

“Given why you’re here that seems like damned fair question.” Eddie’s frown deepened and he sighed. “You need them on your side you twit. If you win, you’ll be living here, with them for the rest of your life. Until then, you at least need their help. All of us have to protect you throughout the competition. And they’ll be a lot more willing to do that if they like you.”

Eddie seemed to consider this then he said, “That would be easier if you stopped looking at me like I stepped on your puppy.” 

Now it was Richie’s turn to frown. “I wasn’t-”

Eddie shook his head. “You glared at me through every exercise and over lunch. They’ll never trust me if you don’t at least act like you do.”

Richie pursed his lips, annoyed that Eddie was right. He gave a quick nod. “I’ll try.” He promised and Eddie seemed to accept that. It was all he could offer. Then he stopped. “For now though, you’re Stan’s problem.” He said, pointing to the door. “Try not to piss him off. I’ll pick you up in a few hours.” 

“Looking forward to it.”

 

**Eddie**

Eddie was having a hard time staying awake. At least with training there was something to do, a challenge to meet, muscles to work. Sitting with Stan in his first lesson, he was bored out of his mind and kept dozing off. 

“Edward!” Stan rapped the side of his head. “I’m sorry this isn’t as interesting as murdering poor souls but you do need to know this.” 

Eddie sighed and looked down at the place setting. Stan’s first lesson for him was equittete. How to sit. What fork to use. How to correct address people. Currently, he was tied to a chair so he didn’t lean forward and was listening to Stan explain the different courses of a royal meal. 

“Will I even be invited to these things? No one wants an assassin at a royal meal. Makes people uneasy.”

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose, something he did when he was annoyed. He’d been doing it a lot. “All of you will be eating with the King during the first night. And on other occasions. This is the easy part. After thing you need to learn the names and status of all the royal families and then other court traditions.” 

Eddie groaned, letting his head fall. As a child he’d wished that he lived in the palace. It looked like a glorious place, beautiful and mysterious. Now, he was thrilled that he hadn’t grown up here, stifled by rules.

He felt another rap on his forehead. “Focus!” Stan hissed. “Which fork is correct one for fish?”

Eddie made a comment about which one was right for stabbing his eyes out as the door opened. He tried to turn, actually excited to see Richie and to go back to training, but quickly saw that it was Mike.

“Hi, I was sent to retrieve our assassin.” Mike said, smiling as he entered Eddie’s field of vision. “Stan, you know that the prince said not to tie him up anymore.” Mike’s voice was light and joking.

Stan flushed. “He kept hunching.” 

Mike moved to untie him. “Tough teacher, this one.” Mike smiled at Stan again and Stan gave him a small one in return. Eddie didn’t fail to notice how Stan softened or how Mike’s hand swept over Stan’s shoulder. 

“I hope Stan wasn’t too tough on you.” He said, waving goodbye to Stan as they left.

“No, he wasn’t.” Eddie watched the smile on Mike’s face. “How long have you two been together?” 

Mike stopped abruptly and turned to Eddie, alarmed. “Who?”

“You and Stan.”

Now Mike flushed, shaking his head. “We aren’t. I don’t know what you mean.”

“I saw how you two looked at each other. You two couldn’t stop smiling. I’m not blind.” Eddie replied, teasing him. 

Mike stopped, pulling Eddie in an alcove. “You can tell anyone. It’s not- guards aren’t really supposed to be with people in the castle, especially the Prince’s assistant. People are already leery of me. I don’t want them to think that Stan had anything to do with that.” Eddie saw how instantly worried Mike was, his eyes were pleading and his hand gripped Eddie’s shoulder. “Please? You won’t tell anyone, will you?”

Eddie shook his head. “If anyone knows how to keep a secret it’s me.” Besides, the logical part of Eddie knew that having something on them was a good idea (even though the emotional part of him didn’t want to use it. He liked Mike a lot, despite his poor taste in men). 

Mike instantly relaxed, smiling again. “Thank you.”  He lead Eddie out of the alcove and back down the hall. “It’s been hard, to sneak around. But it’s worth it, you know? Stan’s really amazing. His smile can light up a room.”

Eddie frowned but kept it to himself. He wasn’t sure that Stan knew how to smile. He seemed to get the most joy from yelling at Eddie about fork etiquette. But Mike was obviously in love. Eddie couldn’t help but smile as he talked about Stan. He clearly wanted to tell someone about it. Despite himself, Eddie liked Mike. He was warm and caring. And he didn’t treat Eddie differently than anyone else. 

Soon enough though Mike was replaced by Richie and the other guards again. It was time for sparring, hand to hand combat. Eddie’s muscles cried out as he turned and twisted to get away. He lost every match but reminded himself to smile and shake their hands after, complimenting their styles and moves. They seemed to open up and a few listened to his tips. Richie give him an approving nod each time.

The next few weeks fell into a routine. Eddie woke up with aching muscles and stretched them out until Richie came to get him. Then he trained, in one way or anything, until he fell into a warm bath and then dragged himself to bed. He was exhausted, bone tired, but he could feel himself remembering things, the muscle memory was returning.

The guards started to warm up to him, joking with him and talking to him about their lives. Eddie forced himself to learn names and facts about each person. Richie had been right, it was important.

As for Richie himself, he continued to stay cold towards Eddie. They spent a lot of time together but Richie never joked with Eddie the way he did with the others. The most he spoke was correct his form. 

But Eddie got to watch him with the others. He was a good teacher. He was quick to correct and fix but also offered compliments. He noticed where people needed help and worked with people to help. More than once, Eddie had walked to the training course to find Richie already out there with someone, showing them proper technique. He could see why Richie was the captain, even though he was young he was smart and competent. Everyone respected him. 

Despite himself Eddie found himself falling into that group. A few times, Richie forgot who Eddie was, cracking a joke or offering him a grin like he did the others. Eddie hated how much he liked those moments. His heart warmed when Richie offered him a real smile or made a slightly off color joke. Richie was so different around everyone else, so unguarded and warm. Eddie wished he was like that with him. In another life he thought that he and Richie would have been friends, maybe even more. Their interactions always ended with Richie remembering who Eddie was and the smile melting away.  He could tell that Richie was warming up to him, at least a bit, even if he wanted to deny it to himself. 

“Lessons with Stan are cancelled tonight.” Richie said as they finished their run. “The other champions are arriving today. There’s a formal dinner, a chance to use those lessons Stan has been drilling into you, and then you’ll be able to socialize with the others.”

“Socialize?” Eddie asked, arching an eyebrow as he drank his water. 

Richie shrugged. “I know, we’re expecting a lot by asking all of you not to murder each other yet. Hopefully the others comply.” 

Eddie smiled. It was one of the small changes that had happened over the three weeks. Richie was more willing to talk to Eddie and to share what information he had. He found that the man had a sharp wit and even sharper tongue. He wondered how often it got him into trouble. 

“Where will you be?” Another change, Eddie had started asking Richie questions about his life, sometimes general ones like his day, others broader ones about his life. Richie didn't always answer but sometimes he did, opening up to Eddie just a bit. 

“Watching the royals. Some guards will be with your lot, others with the royals.” 

“You prefer the royals?” Eddie asked, toweling off and stretching. Richie followed suit and Eddie tried not to let his eyes linger on Richie’s long arms and legs. Part of him knew this was a terrible path to go down. Nothing good came from him having a stupid small crush on this man. He needed to focus on not dying. 

Richie laughed. “Not at all. But the prince ordered me there. I’d rather be with the competitors, learning who they are and who I need to watch.”

“I’ll do it. I can tell you.” Eddie offered, maybe too quickly. 

“Why?” Richie asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. 

“Because if I’m to be the royal assassin eventually I’ll need to work with you. And this is step one. Stan hasn’t been drilling royal families and bloodlines into me for nothing.” 

Richie hesitated and Eddie thought he’d refuse. But then he gave a sharp nod. “Fine. Mike will be there too. We can all compare notes after.” 

Eddie supposed that was the best he was going to get. 

That afternoon he was released after lunch, told to bathe and be ready to be introduced at dinner. The clothes he’d been fitted for were ready. He’d be wearing the official royal crest, as he was the champion of the royal family. He put on the deep purple tunic, the royal emblem of a boat covering his chest. 

Then he tried not to pace around his room until Mike collected him. He was dressed in a similar outfit, except he had a sword and slightly nicer clothes. 

“Nervous?” He asked as they walked.

“I’m never nervous.” He said. That was a lie. Early in his career he would vomit before every mission, losing whatever meager meal he’d had. As time went on he got better but the fear still lingered. This was a different sort of mission but no less deadly. He knew better than to underestimate fat royals. Just because they didn’t carry blades it didn’t make them any less deadly. 

“You’ll do great.” Mike said, giving him a smile before slipping away. The two had become something close to friends over the weeks, at least as close as Eddie allowed himself. It was impossible not to like Mike and Eddie had finally given into his charms. Knowing about Stan gave Eddie a unique position and Mike had opened up about other things to Eddie. Eddie still hadn’t told him anything about his former life but Mike didn’t seem to mind, he’d happily talk about the farm he grew up on or offer Eddie tips about training. 

Mike slipped away and left Eddie waiting behind a door. He was told the other competitors were at other doors, all would be introduced in order of family importance. Meaning that Eddie was first. He refused to let himself shift his weight or fiddle with his clothes. He was called soon and walked into the throne room.

“The royal champion for Prince William, Edward Kaspbrak.”

Eddie heard the gasps from around the room, felt dozens of eyes on him. Unlike last time now the throne room was full of people, royal families sitting at tables to form a ring around the room. It was only a split second before the whispers began, people talking about Eddie’s deeds- some true others not. Even though the prince had sent out letters informing families of his choice it seemed many didn’t believe it until now. 

As Stan drilled into him Eddie approached the royal family and bowed deeply. “I am honored to be the champion of Prince William. I will serve him as best I can for as long as I am able.”

“We expect nothing less.” The king said gruffly, then waved Eddie away. It was the first time Eddie had seen him since his first day and clearly his feelings hadn’t changed. Eddie backed away as taught and exited into a smaller room where he and the others would be. He couldn’t stop the sigh of relief that that was over. He understood these people better. 

There were already guards lining the walls, Mike caught his eye and waved him over. “How’d it go?” 

Eddie shrugged. “I don't think people expected me to be so short.” 

Mike laughed and the pair waited for the rest of the competitors, talking easily. 

Another person entered the room and Eddie instantly recognized him. It was Henry Bowers, brought in by one of the higher ranking Dukes. They had met before and both had left bloodied and bruised. Eddie wasn’t eager to speak with him again.

Unfortunately Henry didn’t seem to care. “Friends with the guards Kaspbrak?” He drawled, walking over and giving him the once over. “Need protection already?”

Eddie drew himself up and met Henry’s stare. “I know my allies.” He replied coldly.

Henry laughed then leaned in, fingering Eddie’s shirt. “Looks like you’re the prince’s pet. Tell me, does he let you sleep at the foot of his bed? Or do you warm it with him?”

“Hey!” Mike said, stepping in. “That’s the crown prince you’re speaking of. Show due respect.” 

Henry sneered but stepped back. “No disrespect meant to the prince.” It was clear from his tone that it was all meant for Eddie. The two glared at each other. 

Another person stepped in. Vic Cross, a dutchess’ champion. Eddie had only met him once, when he was an underling to Henry. Hearing that he was in the contest made Eddie’s stomach knot. The fact that the two of them, plus Belch Higgins and Patrick Hockstetter, were all competitors, made him queasy. He didn’t trust any of them to follow the rules or to not pull something shady. He had tried to tell Stan this when they were reviewing the list but Stan had waved him off, saying that all of them were unsavory in one way or another. He didn’t seem to appreciate the difference between unsavory and insane. 

Henry moved away from Eddie to talk to Vic, the two finding a corner and muttering together. Eddie was grateful the Henry was gone but nervous to see the pair whispering already. 

The next person through the door was Beverly Marsh. Eddie had only heard of her, she operated in smaller cities. Another duke, and close friend of the Prince’s, had found her and claimed her. If she had operated in the city like Eddie he was sure she’d have the same reputation as him but she had managed to stay off the King’s radar. She entered the room and looked around warily before going to the food and making a plate, not speaking to anyone.

The others flowed in- Belch, champion for a Marquess, Greta Bowie, champion for Marchioness, Patrick Hockstetter, champion for Marchioness, Dorsey and Eddie Corcoran, a brother team for a Countess and the final champion was Betty Ripsom, for a Count.  Eddie had asked why one person got to have two and Stan had just shrugged, saying that the Countess had worked out a deal with the king. Eddie wasn’t sure how far to read between the lines. 

He had heard of most of the others. He knew that Betty and Greta had worked together, indeed the two immediately flowed towards each other. Henry was already regaling his minions with a tale, all of them laughing in time. The brothers were whispering to each other, staying in a corner. No one seemed inclined to talk to each other, which Eddie had expected. Best case scenario they’d all be trying to kill each other in a week, worst case they had history together. This wasn’t a group to be trifled with. 

“We should team up.” Someone said to his left. He looked over, seeing that it was Beverly, leaning against the wall as she spoke. 

He narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

She finished her plate and gestured around. “Everyone else has someone on their side. We could watch each other’s back, at least at the start.” He saw her eyes slide to the crest on his chest. “Unless you already have people on your side.” 

Eddie bristled. “I’m not getting special treatment, if that’s what you’re implying.” At least, not beyond what everyone else was getting. Mike had told him that all the royals were seeking information and sharing it with their champions. It was expected. 

She threw her hands up, “Never.” Then grinned. “I’ve heard of you though, and I’m sure you’ve heard of me. We’d be a good team.”

“Only one of us wins this.” He said, still leery. 

“And I’d rather have it be one of us than any of them.” She said, sticking her hand out. “Partners?”

He took it, shaking her hand. “Partners.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi-ho I'm back! And things are happening in the story! We've finally got a Bev in the picture!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look into each other’s eyes, at least pretend to enjoy this.” Stan directed then stepped back.
> 
> Richie looked down into Eddie’s bright blue eyes. It was a mistake. Eddie was looking back at him with a softer expression than Richie had ever seen on him. It took everything in him not to break the contact and leave but he knew that Stan would chase him down. He swallowed. He could do this. He was trained to remain calm in stressful situations.

**Richie**

“Where do you think you’re going?” Stan asked as Richie turned away from dropping Eddie off for his nightly court training. Eddie didn’t need him to walk him there anymore. He knew his way around the castle. Richie knew that but for some reason he didn’t want to stop their daily walks. He liked hearing what Eddie had to say.  The smaller man would share what he thought of his recruits and where they could improve. At first, Richie had ignored the advice, unwilling to listen to anything that an assassin would recommend, but eventually he realized that it was foolish to ignore good advice just because of the source. So he would listen and take notes while Eddie explained proper footwork and dodging techniques. And yes, maybe Richie liked how the man’s face lit up as he talked or liked watching him laugh as he described how he’d learned to duel against a hay bale but that wasn’t the reason he kept doing this. 

Turning on his heel Richie regarded Stan. “Back to my cadets.” He replied coolly. Eddie was watching the interaction with clear interest. He knew that he was trying to figure out their relationship. Truth be told, Richie liked Stan quite a bit, especially when he relaxed a bit. The two of them had spent some wonderful nights complaining about the king over pilfered ale. Stan seemed stiff and proper but it was because he was supposed to be, it was his job. In reality he was a lot more fun than he let on, he just needed to be away from his daily tasks. 

But right now, Stan was in his element and he gave Richie his patented sigh. “He needs a dance partner.” He gestured to Eddie, who was pretending to pick at his nails. It didn’t fool Richie. They spent too much time together and Richie could tell that Eddie was carefully observing them. He casually glanced up at Richie and gave him that secret smile that told Richie just how much he was enjoying this. Richie couldn’t stop his own smile in response. 

“Good thing you’re here then.” Richie replied, crossing his arms and looking at Stan. 

“When is the last time you practiced your dances?” Richie’s grimace told Stan everything he needed to know. The prim man nodded and continued. “Exactly as I thought. He needs a partner. You need to practice. The opening ceremony is in less than a week, we don’t have a lot of time.” The start of the competition was a formal dinner followed by a dance. A party to start the death match. It seemed wrong but it wasn’t his place to argue. He was just there to dance and watch for fights.

He made one more feeble attempt to leave but Stan just shook his head as a shy looking woman appeared with a violin. She started playing a tune and Stan instructed them on the steps. 

“I’ll teach you both ways, since you don’t know who will be leading.”

“I like to switch it up.” Richie said, winking at Stan. He didn’t react but Eddie giggled. The noise made Richie turn to him. He would never have expected Eddie Kaspbrak, renowned assassin, to giggle. But by the gods, it was a cute noise. Eddie flushed slightly as Richie looked at him and he decided he liked that nearly as much as the giggle. 

As Stan explained the basic moves to Eddie, making him mirror Stan’s actions, Richie thought about just how much was unexpected when it came to Eddie. A few nights ago the two of them and Mike had debriefed about the other contestants over drinks. They had stayed up late, talking and comparing notes. Richie was impressed by Eddie’s observations. Because he already knew most of the candidates he could tell them who to be worried about and their styles and weaknesses. It was better information than anyone else could have gotten and Richie told him as much. “Guess assassin’s are useful for something hm?” He said with a smirk as he popped a grape in his mouth.

Richie had to stop his own from falling open. As much as Richie wanted to deny it the man had wormed his way into Richie’s heart over the last few weeks, he was angry and full of fire. Despite the rigorous schedule he was on he refused to give up and he was trying to make friends with the others, like Richie had requested. It was hard not to admire him and Richie forced himself to ignore any other feelings that brewed in his chest. The man was still dangerous, no matter how much he made Richie laugh or how helpful he was and forgetting that would be a mistake. 

Though it was getting easier to ignore the warnings in his head as Stan raised his and Eddie’s hands and clasped them together. It was the first time outside of combat that Richie had touched Eddie. He was surprised how soft his hand was, despite all the callous’ and cuts. Stan started by having Eddie lead, his hand on Richie’s shoulder and Richie’s on Eddie’s slim waist. It forced them to be rather close and Richie couldn’t deny that his heart sped up slightly as they did. 

_ No, he is an assassin. _ Richie told himself.  _ He killed her. On your watch. You can’t do this.  _

“Look into each other’s eyes, at least pretend to enjoy this.” Stan directed then stepped back.

Richie looked down into Eddie’s bright blue eyes. It was a mistake. Eddie was looking back at him with a softer expression than Richie had ever seen on him. It took everything in him not to break the contact and leave but he knew that Stan would chase him down. He swallowed. He could do this. He was trained to remain calm in stressful situations. 

“Now step, one two, step one two.” Stan starting counting their steps and they began to move. Richie was glad that the steps were second nature, everyone in the guard had to learn them after graduation. They were often expected at parties and forced to practice with each other, learning each side. Richie avoided the dances as often as he could, preferring to stand on the sidelines and watch. There was rarely anyone that he wanted to dance with anyway.

But now he and Eddie moved together, him better than Eddie but the smaller boy was still fluid. He may not be trained in dance but he was trained to move stealthily and those skills clearly translated to dancing. They made it through the dance with only a few errors, Eddie forgetting the step or going the wrong direction. It was a simple dance and Eddie executed it well. 

“Now switch.” Stan demanded. The two fumbled briefly and then Eddie’s hand was on his waist and his was on Eddie’s shoulder. The eye contact continued. Eddie seemed to be thinking about something too, his eyes flitted from Richie’s to anywhere else. 

“Are you okay?” Richie asked despite himself. He had tried not to learn anything additional about Eddie, it couldn’t end well. But he couldn’t stop himself from being worried about him. He put it under ‘concern for the Prince’s Champion’ portion of his brain. 

“A dance?” Eddie asked, frowning. “I’ve never been invited to one.” 

“Oh well, they’re awful. Formal outfits, not enough food, many dances with all the various maidens.” Eddie’s frown deepened. “You probably won’t need to dance much. Everyone is too scared of you.” Eddie rolled his eyes but Richie saw a small smile. “It’ll be very dull for you. Try not to poison anyone.” 

That brought a smile. “No promises.” 

Richie laughed, which caused Stan to yell that they needed to focus. He lead them through three dances, all the while wishing aloud that he had more time and better students.

“You’re both ordered to practice on your own.” He said as they completed the last dance. “Do try not to embarrass the whole kingdom.” 

“Not all of us are graceful doves Staniel.” Richie said. “And we don’t all have cute guards to dance with either.” Eddie let out a quick laugh as Stan turned bright red. 

“Leave! Go practice your murdering. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Richie gave him a quick wave as they left, knocking his shoulder against Eddie’s as they shared a smile. 

 

**Eddie**

Eddie wasn’t sure what was happening. Since their debriefing Richie had been almost friendly to him, cracking the occasional joke before realizing that he shouldn’t. And now the dancing. It was almost too much for Eddie, being that near to Richie, close enough that Eddie could feel his body heat. He wanted to ask Richie what was happening, what they were doing. He knew that Richie felt something for him. He was trained to notice details like that, how Richie’s pupils grew or how he stared at certain parts of Eddie. Eddie noticed all of these things and couldn’t deny the  _ want  _ that burned in him as he did. He thought about just suggesting that they sleep together, relieve the tension and some stress. Maybe then he could stop staring at Richie too. 

“You know about Stan and Mike?” He asked as they left Stan’s office, trying to make conversation. He would be spending the rest of the evening training with the other competitors while Richie would be with his guards. 

Richie nodded. “Of course I did. I have eyes.” He shrugged. “But it’s harmless and good for both of them. They’re both much happier.” 

“Even if it’s against the rules?”

Richie looked at him, slowly. “Maybe some rules are meant to be broken.”

_ What the hell does that mean? _ Eddie asked himself but before he could say anything out loud they were at the training ground where the others were already warming up. Knives flew through the air and Eddie watched as Henry wrestled Belch to the ground. He hated this. They were expected to train together through the start of the competition and Richie was forcing Eddie to follow this rule, despite his protests. He didn't want to see these people or interact with them. At worst they were insane like Henry or Patrick. At best he’d get to know them and it’d be harder to kill them. He didn’t like either of these options. 

The only exception was Bev. The day after the party she forced Eddie to show her around the palace, walking the paths over and over until she learned all of them while talking and making Eddie share stories. Eddie liked her, even though he knew that any friendship was dangerous but it was nice to talk to her, different than talking to Mike or the other guards. With Bev he could talk about the most impressive shot he’d taken or the mission that had nearly gone very wrong. They laughed as they swapped stories. There was an immediate comradely - which is good because after that Bev wouldn’t leave him alone. She insisted on spending all the time together they could- Richie had banned her from training with the guards and Stan’s practices but otherwise the pair was together. Even now she turned to Eddie, smiling and waving. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Eddie said to Richie after waving to her. 

“I’m staying. I want to see what the others have.” Richie told him. When Eddie raised an eyebrow Richie waved him along. “Go on, go play with your murder friends.”

Eddie rolled his eyes but walked to Bev. “Your master keeps you on a short lease,” she commented as she eyed up Richie. 

She didn’t trust Richie, or any of the guards, and Eddie didn’t blame her. He’d tried to explain that Richie and Mike were different just she just scoffed, saying that they never were. He’d pressed her, asking her about her own Duke, who she spoke about affectionately, but she had glared at him. The topic was clearly off limits and Eddie wasn’t going to press. Not yet at least. 

“It’s not like that.” Eddie told her, starting to stretch. She eyed him again and gave Richie a sarcastic wave when he noticed. 

“Too bad, he’s pretty cute. Think he’d be my master?” She asked, a wiry smile on her lips. Eddie hit her shoulder gently and both laughed.

“Kaspbrak! Did that time in the mines destroy the pitiful reflexes you had or can you still fight?” Henry called from the ring. He must have finished his match with Belch. He was standing there, shirtless and sweating, practically begging for someone to challenge him. The guards were eyeing him warily but he wasn’t doing anything wrong, not outwardly at least. Eddie hated him. 

“I can still take you down, no matter how long I was away for.” Eddie replied, turning to him and glaring.

Henry laughed, cold and mirthless. “Then get in this ring and fight me.” 

Eddie knew he should refuse. He was still regaining muscle and weight from his time away. He had come far in the last few weeks but he was still well behind where he should be. Especially for something like this. 

But Henry’s sneer and swagger robbed him of his rational thought. All he could do was think about punching him. 

“Eddie, bad idea.” Bev whispered but he shrugged her off, walking to the ring. He could do this, short and sweet. Henry choreographed his moves and because of this it was easy to see where he’d be stepping. He didn’t need to win, he just needed to avoid the punches and get in a few good hits to knock that chip off Henry’s shoulder. 

He stepped into the circle, not missing that Richie appeared on the sidelines, leaning against the rope that ringed the area. Eddie half expected him to order Eddie to stop but he didn’t, though he did throw Eddie a warning glance that he ignored. 

“You think you can take me? I have hundred pounds and two feet on you.” Henry sneered, starting to circle Eddie.

Eddie dropped down, lowering his center of gravity and watched as Henry moved, waiting for Henry’s foot to turn out. It was a sign that he was stepping in for a punch. 

“But none of that weight is your brain.” Eddie replied, watching Henry’s face twist into a frown. Not his best insult but good enough. It made Henry angry and that would throw him off.

It worked. Henry stepped in, throwing a punch at Eddie, who sidestepped it and drove a fist into Henry’s stomach, making him crumple briefly. He danced away as Bev whooped from the sidelines. Henry had a problem of over committing to his hits. It made them more powerful but also meant that he couldn’t stop once he started one. 

“Cheap shot Kaspbrak.” Henry wheezed, standing back up. The pair began to circle again. “Maybe that’s the only way you can get a shot in.” 

“It was effective.” Eddie said with a shrug.

Henry’s eyes glinted and he tried for another punch, which Eddie sidestepped again.  He knew he was more nimble than Henry, he could do this all night. Henry growled in frustration.

“Moving instead of dealing with the fight? Isn’t that how dear Adrian died?” Eddie paled as Henry’s words hit home. Henry grinned, pleased with this reaction. “That’s right Eddie. I know.” He gestured to the other competitors, all watching them. “We all know. You just left him. Fucking ran like the weakling you are. You left him to die.”

Rage overtook Eddie and he lunged forward, fists raised and ready to punch Henry. But he moved and Eddie’s fist barely grazed his cheek.

“Good to know all that fire didn’t die. There's still some fight in the Death Phoenix.” Henry spat out some blood as he used Eddie’s old nickname. He barely had time to think about the last time he heard it as Henry added, “Too bad Adrian will never know.” 

“Stop saying his name!” Eddie demanded. He hated how it sounded on Henry’s lips, like it was dirty and wrong. He didn’t deserve to say it and Eddie would pull it from his mouth if he could. 

This was what Henry wanted. “Adrian. Adrian. Adrian.” He taunted. It was childish but it worked. Eddie ran in, fists up and Henry sidestepped. Only this time he rammed a fist into Eddie’s stomach and swept his feet under him. With a grunt Eddie fell to the ground. 

Henry wasted no time. Immediately he was on Eddie and hitting him. Eddie tried to roll or buck him off but Henry outweighed him and had pinned his arms. Eddie was defenseless to the onslaught of punches that attacked him. All he could do was try to move his head and spit the blood onto Henry’s grinning face. 

And it hurt. It had been a long time since Eddie had take a proper beating. The pain in the mines was different than this. This was violent anger, Henry was a flurry of fists and emotions. Eddie heard a sickening crack and knew that his nose was broken. But he didn’t cry out. He wouldn’t give Henry that satisfaction. 

“Stop!” He heard someone cry. From the corner of his eye he saw Richie jump into the ring, screaming for Henry to cease. When Henry didn’t listen Richie pulled him off, effectively throwing him to the other side of the ring. 

“The point of this is to train together. Not to murder one another!” Richie screamed at Henry. “You’ll get to do that soon enough.” He turned to Eddie and one glance told Eddie how bad he looked. 

“Stand up.” Richie directed him, holding out a hand. “We’ll get you cleaned up.”

Eddie accepted the help and the pair left the ring. He tried not to stumble as they walked but it was hard. Richie didn’t touch him again, knowing that Eddie wouldn’t want to look weak. 

“Took a new man into your bed aye Kaspbrak?” Henry called behind them. “At least this one knows better than to trust you!” 

Eddie stiffened, stopping in his tracks. He was about to turn again but Richie bent down and said, “Don’t give him the satisfaction. Bev will handle it. I saw her eyes. Don’t worry.”

“She doesn’t need to fight my battles.” Eddie growled. He hated this, being taken away like a child. Henry knew exactly how to get to him. More than anything he was angry with himself for giving in. It was an old trick and he was a fool for falling for it.

“No but she wants to. So let her.” Richie said, continuing to lead Eddie away. Once they were out of sight of the training ring he put a careful arm around Eddie, giving him a chance to move away. Eddie leaned in, grateful to let Richie bear his weight. He was having trouble seeing because of the blood that clouded his vision. He thought they were going to his room but Richie went one door over and took Eddie to his room. Eddie glanced around, as much as he could. It was sparse but homey, a big chair took up most of it and books lined a wall. Richie put Eddie in the chair and then disappeared. Eddie sat back gratefully, closing his eyes. He was in pain, his head throbbed and nose hurt whenever he moved but he had no one to blame but himself. He’d made things ten times harder, now that he had fought and lost. He’d have to scramble back from last place. 

“Look at me.” Richie said as he crouched in front of Eddie, with bucket of water and a cloth. He started to clean off Eddie face. 

“Are you going to tell me I was foolish?” Eddie asked as Richie gingerly cleaned his face. He resisted flinching. 

Richie sucked his teeth. “Do I need to?” 

“No.” 

Richie nodded and kept cleaning. Soon the water was red. Richie looked at Eddie and sighed. “I need to reset your nose.” 

Eddie swallowed but nodded. “Fine.” He gripped the arms of the chair as Richie put his hands on Eddie. 

“On three.” He said, waiting until Eddie nodded. “One, two-” On two Richie twisted his hands, resulting in a sinister crack that rang through the room.

“By the gods!” Eddie swore, glaring at Richie. “You said on three!”

“Consider it punishment for your stupidity.” Richie said, leaving and returning with clean water.  Gingerly, he touched his nose. It still hurt but he could feel that it was back in place. Richie had done well. 

Eddie hissed as Richie began to clean his split lip. 

“You were doing okay until he mentioned Adrian.” Richie said as he stood again, finished clearing off the blood.. This time he returned with a salve.

He glowered, furrowing his brows. It was a mistake, he winced from the pain of the action. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I wasn’t asking.” Richie said, taking out some salve and rubbing it carefully on Eddie’s face. “I was telling you you were doing well.” 

Eddie softened marginally. “Oh.” He watched Richie dip his fingers again before tenderly touching Eddie’s cuts. Something about the action set his heart racing. Richie could have just given him all this, it wasn’t like he hadn’t cleaned himself up before. But they were here, in Richie’s quarters with Richie carefully cleaning him up. 

“Thank you.” Eddie added as Richie’s fingers touched his lip. They lingered and their eyes locked.

Richie swallowed and Eddie spoke softly, “Richie…” 

Abruptly Richie leapt back like he was burned, knocking over the water. He stood, chest heaving and looking at Eddie. “I can’t do this.” Richie’s voice was so different now than it had been only seconds ago. “I can’t do this with you.” 

Eddie opened his mouth to reply but Richie wasn’t done. “I nearly lost my job because of you! I was blamed for it! It happened on my watch! And now you’re here, living in my castle- the thing I’m sworn to protect!” The change was so abrupt it threw Eddie. 

“I’m not going to murder you!” Eddie yelled back, rising to his feet. “You know that!” 

“But that’s what you do! You murder people! You’re an assassin!”

“I’m more than that!” Eddie said. 

Richie barked a laugh. “You’re only here because of that. That’s the only reason we rescued you. Because you’re good at killing people. It’s all you are. It’s all you’ll ever be.” 

The words hurt him more than he wanted to admit. It had been a long time since he thought of himself as more but being here, making something like friends, he thought maybe he could escape what he had been but Richie was making it clear that he couldn’t, that he’d never be more than that. 

Eddie had known but hearing Richie say it with so much hate, it hurt him. It had never hurt before. Eddie had always been proud of it, who he was and what he could do. But Richie had so much disdain in his voice, for the first time it hurt. 

Eddie stuck out his chin, being as defiant as he could with a bruised face. “Fine then. I’ll go. I’m sure you don’t want a petty assassin in your room.” With that he turned and stalked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy sports day if you're an American. Go team! :P


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What happened?” Mike asked, appearing suddenly alongside Richie.
> 
> “The Bowers ass hole beat him up.”
> 
> Mike shook his head. “Between you two. You didn’t arrive together, he’s extra ornery and you look like someone stole your puppy.”
> 
> He set his mouth in a thin line. “You know it’s improper to ask a commanding officer about his personal life.”
> 
> Mike didn’t take the bait. “I’m not asking a commanding officer, I’m asking a friend.”
> 
> “We argued.”
> 
> “Over?”
> 
> Richie paused, watching the recruits and Eddie run laps. The competition was starting soon. Richie didn’t need distractions. He didn’t need this. He didn’t want this. 
> 
> “Eddie’s little murder habit.”
> 
> Mike hissed. “You two finally talked about Princess Audra?”

**Richie**

Richie watched as the door slammed behind Eddie, the noise reverberating through the now silent room. With a sigh he turned to clean up the spilled water. He knew he shouldn’t feel bad for what he had done. After all, he was right. Eddie was a killer, a murderer. That was why he was there. And because of that he and Eddie could never have anything. It was stupid to pretend anything else. 

As he cleaned up the water he found himself staring at his door. He half expected Eddie to come back and yell at him again. At least that was familiar, it was who they were. As long as one of them was yelling at the other he knew things were okay. But Eddie didn’t come back, the door stayed shut and eventually Richie had to admit that he wasn’t coming back. Richie stood and took a step towards his door thinking that, maybe, he should go apologize, say something, try to fix this. 

But then he reminded himself that he couldn’t want that. Chances were good that Eddie would be dead in a few months. And if he wasn’t they would be working together. Neither outcome left room for anything more than a professional relationship. He knew that, no matter how much it hurt. 

He fell into bed that night trying to banish the look of betrayal on Eddie’s face from his mind. 

The next morning he tentatively knocked on Eddie’s door, ready to escort him to training, but there was no answer. After waiting a few minutes  and calling out Eddie’s name once he went to the training ground, seeing that Eddie was already there, warming up with the others. He looked awful. He was covered in bruises and his face still looked like shit. Richie wanted to go over and tell him that he should be resting but he knew how well that would go.

“What happened?” Mike asked, appearing suddenly alongside Richie. 

“The Bowers ass hole beat him up.” 

Mike shook his head. “Between you two. You didn’t arrive together, he’s extra ornery and you look like someone stole your puppy.”

He set his mouth in a thin line. “You know it’s improper to ask a commanding officer about his personal life.”

Mike didn’t take the bait. “I’m not asking a commanding officer, I’m asking a friend.”

“We argued.” 

“Over?”

Richie paused, watching the recruits and Eddie run laps. The competition was starting soon. Richie didn’t need distractions. He didn’t need this. He didn’t want this. 

“Eddie’s little murder habit.”

Mike hissed. “You two finally talked about Princess Audra?” 

He watched someone trip and fall. Eddie stopped to help them up, making sure they were okay before he started running again. “We talked around her.” 

Mike didn’t speak again for several minutes, long enough that Richie thought he had dropped it. Then he said, quietly, “He had his orders, just like you or me.” 

Richie rounded on Mike, shocked. “He killed her! The Prince’s fiance! He doesn’t even deny it!” He tried to keep his voice low, not wanting to draw any attention but he was furious. “I was supposed to protect her! I spent weeks sleeping outside her door and he murdered her!” 

He wanted to scream. He had nearly been thrown off the guard for his failure. It was only because of Bill’s insistence that he wasn’t. Bill had sworn in front of the King and Queen that Richie had done all he could, that no one could have prevented it. Even then, it had taken nearly a year before the King had even looked at him again. It had been a major diplomatic incident- a visiting princess murdered? Leave than a month before the wedding that was supposed to bring the two nations together? They were lucky they have avoided war. The kingdoms had been icy since. Richie supposed he was grateful for that now, there was no way they’d be okay with Bill having picked Audra’s murderer as his champion.

Bill was convinced that Eddie hadn’t done it but Richie never understood why. There was no one else who could have- the whole event stank of the Death Phoenix. Audra was in a high tower, with slim windows that one could barely stick a hand through. A guard was stationed outside her door and another down the hall. She was escorted from place to place and never left the palace. She should have been safe. Richie still wasn’t sure how she had died but he was positive who had done it. The small man who was running laps right now. 

The weeks following her death had been awful for everyone. Bill sank into depression, he had finally gotten to know her, had fallen in love with her, only to have her ripped away. The King left, trying to smooth things over with the other kingdom and the queen, well, she had never recovered from the death of her youngest son, this threatened to break her. Everyone in the palace was scared and uneasy, not knowing what would happen next or if war was coming. Richie had been at the center of it, the newly appointed captain who had messed up his first real assignment. Everywhere he had gone people spoke about him in hushed whispers, their eyes following him. He reeked of failure, it had taken years to get the stench of it off. 

Eddie ran past. He had been talking to someone next to him but stopped as he saw Richie, deliberately avoiding looking at him. Fine by Richie. He didn’t care. Thinking about Audra had reminded him of that. Turning on his heel he went to yell at some of the newer guards who were making foul gestures with their swords. 

 

**Eddie**

It had been nearly a week since Eddie had been in Richie’s room and the two were still adamantly avoiding each other. If they were going to pass in the hall one would turn and go the other way and Richie had been skipping trainings that Eddie was in. Eddie had been forced to actually use his knowledge of the castle and it’s layout, getting to lessons and training on his own. It was terribly juvenile but Eddie wouldn’t be the first to break. He was surprised- and annoyed- how much he missed Richie. He’d never admit it to anyone else but he liked having the loud man next to him, talking to him about whatever came to mind. 

But he was also still angry. He hated how easy it was for Richie to tear him down, to make Eddie feel like he was nothing. People had been doing that Eddie’s whole life and he wasn’t going to stand for it anymore. He deserved better.  

He’d been spending time with Bev and occasionally Mike. Both had mentioned him talking to Richie and he had bitten their heads off, not making them eager to ask again. He had nearly apologized after but found that, even with things vaguely related to Richie, he couldn’t back down from his bad decisions. 

He forced himself to focus on other things. It was the last training day. There was a dance tonight and tomorrow the competition began. He had bigger concerns than Richie and his stupid grudge. 

Not talking to Richie wasn’t the only reason that the week was hell. Henry had been constantly crowing about his victory in their fight. Eddie couldn't do anything without Henry or one of his cronies talking to him. It started when he walked up and didn’t end until he left. He tried to ignore it, to practice with Bev, but it didn’t help. He was in a weak spot and the tournament hadn’t even begun. He had taken to staying late, sacrificing sleep so he could get in a little more practice. He hated how far behind the others he was, even with all his hard work. He cursed the prison, hating how much it had taken from him. 

Right now he was working on footwork, the simple steps that could mean life or death in a ring. Everyone had been excused early to prepare for the dance but he was trying to get in a few minutes more of practice- besides it wasn’t like anyone would be dancing with him so he didn’t see the point. He knew he had to go, at least make an appearance, but hadn’t been able to convince himself to leave the training ground yet. 

It was then that he heard voices. Patrick first, then Belch, Vic and Henry. He knew immediately they must have learned that he was out here, practicing on his own, and had come to finish what Henry started. Hating himself, Eddie scurried under a cart. He couldn’t take all of them on at once, no matter what his ego said. 

But, it turned out, they weren’t looking for him. 

“The plan is foolproof.” Henry was saying. “Patrick will sneak into the Prince’s chambers tonight, while everyone else is at the ball. Then, later, we’ll get those guard uniforms we stole out and put them on. We can slip past all the idiot guards until we get to the Prince’s door. Then we take out whoever is guarding him, Patrick lets us in and we murder the little princeling.”

“I don’t know-” Vic started but Eddie heard a firm slap and a yelp of pain.

“It’s simple. That stupid prince won’t know what hit him. And his idiot captain is too busy pining over the pipsqueak. We may have to murder a few guards but who cares, they’re useless anyway. It’ll add to the chaos. Everyone is distracted with thoughts about the tournament and security for that, it’s the perfect timing. Then we disappear and get paid.” 

No one else dared argue with Henry and he started making everyone explain their part of the plan in detail, proving that they knew what they were doing.  Their voices faded away after that but Eddie forced himself to stay where he was, waiting several minutes until he darted out, several thoughts running through his mind. They wanted to kill the prince! He had known they were scum but the boldness shocked him. He had to warn someone. 

Forgetting about their fight he ran to Richie’s door, pounding on it until another guard found him, telling him that Richie was at the party and that Eddie had better clean up and get there too.

He cursed but ran to his room, quickly washing his hands and face and changing, knowing that they’d never let him in otherwise. As it was he still got several dirty looks when he finally entered the party. It was in full swing, couples were dancing, people were drinking and laughing, everything was decorated in finery. As he entered, he tried not to think about how this was his first ball where he was trying to save someone, not murder them. 

He looked around for who he could trust with the news. He spotted Mike and started moving towards him but he was still over twenty feet away when Mike left the room, his hand on the small of Stan’s back, the two bent together. 

Rats, he thought. Mike had been his first choice, knowing that he would believe Eddie without hesitation. 

That option gone, he looked for Richie. He was on the dance floor, laughing at something the women in his arms had said. Jealousy curled in Eddie but he knew it wasn’t the time. He forced his way over and tried to get Richie’s attention, waving his arms in a way that Stan would certainly yell at him for. But Richie ignored him, only offering him a quick head shake to tell him how inappropriate his behavior was. 

Undeterred Eddie walked onto the dance floor, ignoring how little he wanted to talk to Richie or dance with him. “Excuse me I need to cut in.” He told the woman who was clearly appalled but allowed it. 

Richie glared at him as the dance started again. “I know you’re a street rat but I thought you were better behaved than that.” He hissed. Eddie opened his mouth but Richie shook his head. “We have to dance, we can’t just stand here.” He reluctantly raised a hand and Eddie took it, both of them glaring at the other.  

Eddie let Richie’s anger roll off him, trying to keep up with the steps as he moved in. Richie’s other hand instinctively went to Eddie’s waist while Eddie’s settled on his shoulder. It was the closet they’d been since their fight. Probably the closet they’d ever be again, Eddie thought, trying to ignore the hurt in his stomach as he thought it.

He pushed it down, instead leaning closer to Richie. “Henry, Vic, Belch and Patrick mean to kill the prince tonight.” He didn’t see any reason to twist the truth. They needed to act quickly. 

He pulled back, watching Richie’s eyes narrow. He was obviously weighing his responsibilities vs. trusting Eddie. Then he asked,“How do you know? You’re not exactly friends with them.” 

Richie had to spin Eddie, delaying his reply. When he returned Eddie moved back in to Richie, trying to ignore the subtle fragrance he was wearing. “I overheard them.” He said, quickly relaying the rest. Richie listened and when Eddie finished he wasn’t sure that Richie believed him. “Why would I lie?” He asked, angry both that Richie didn’t trust him and that he cared so much. 

“To get me away from the party.” Richie said easily. “To distract my guards. To delay the start of the tournament. I can think of several reasons.”

Eddie set his teeth on edge, trying not to let his anger bubble over. “I’m not doing this to jump your bones you moron. I’m trying to save the prince.”

He felt Richie’s hands grip him a little tighter, the only sign that Richie was as angry as him. His next words had a bite to them.  “Are you claiming you care about the prince? Where was this compassion when you murdered his fiance?” 

Eddie shook his head and stepped back, leaving Richie’s arms. “You know what, fine.” He spat the words out. “I tried to help. I tried to do the right thing. If you don’t believe me, fine. But the prince’s death is on your head.” With that he turned on his heel and left, ignoring the eyes that he could feel boring into him. He was furious and not sure why he even bothered to try. He should have known that Richie would never believe him. No matter what he’d always just be a murderer in his eyes. 

He went back to his room, calling for a bath then sinking into it. He let the hot water relax his muscles and ease away his anger. He hated how much he cared about Richie’s reaction and what he thought of Eddie. He hated that Richie was right, he was just a hired assassin, that was all he had ever been. He used to be proud of that and, more than anything, he hated that Richie made him ashamed. 

Several hours later, after he fell asleep, there was a knock on his door. Instantly, he was up and holding the battered wooden training sword he had stolen. “Who’s there?” He asked, keeping his distance from the door. Even with the chair propped under it he didn’t trust that someone couldn’t break in. Since his fight with Henry he had been half expecting him to show up at his door. Though Eddie doubted that Henry would knock.  

“Richie.” 

Not who Eddie had need expecting. He didn’t respond, confused. 

“Let me in. I need to speak to you and I can’t do it from the hall.” 

Still unsure what was going on Eddie removed the chair and opened the door, just a crack. It was Richie and he looked exhausted. He was still in his formal outfit but he seemed tired, worn down. 

“You know you’ll have to return that?” He asked, pointing to the sword. When Eddie didn’t reply he sighed and added, “Light a candle will you?” he asked, moving to sit on Eddie’s bed. 

Eddie lit the candle but stayed standing. 

Richie ran his hands over his face before looking at him again. “For the Goddess’ sake, I’m not here to murder you. Put that down.”

Eddie finally listened, returning the sword to its hiding spot and sitting next to Richie, careful to keep from sitting too close. “Why are you here?”

“You were right.” Richie said, glancing at Eddie. “About the plot to kill the prince.” Eddie opened his mouth and Richie waved his hand. “I know, you know that already. Congratulations, for once you have the moral high ground.” Eddie scowled but let Richie continue. “Once you stormed out of the dance - very dramatic by the way, it looked like we had a lover’s quarrel- I decided that you probably wouldn’t be so upset if you were lying. So I took precautions- moving the prince to another chamber, setting up someone fake in his regular one. And you were right. We caught Henry and his crew sneaking up the hallway to the rooms.”

“So are they out of the tournament?” Eddie asked hopefully.

The sides of Richie’s mouth turned down. “Unfortunately no. They insisted they had just gotten turned around and their sponsors vouched for them. The king has decided to allow them to stay.” 

“That’s bloody dumb.” 

Richie nodded. “I said something similar before being thrown out of the room.” He paused, cracking his back several times before continuing. “You’ll need to watch them. I’m sure they’ll figure out it was you. And now we know they’re willing to murder.” 

Eddie eyed him. He still wasn’t sure why Richie had woken him up to say this when it could have waited until morning. Or why he had come to Eddie’s room. “Are you worried about me? I thought I was just some assassin.” 

Richie looked at Eddie and, for a brief second, he thought that Richie was going to kiss him. It made his heart pound and he hated how disappointed he was when Richie simply shook his head. “I’m sorry about that. You’re- more than that. Okay? And I wanted to thank you.” He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, offering Eddie several squished pastries. “I know you missed dinner, and that you like these. Take them as a way for me to apologize.” 

Eddie looked from the food to Richie. Richie was offering him an olive branch, and he had actually apologized- a real one. Eddie was still angry but then, he didn’t know the last time he wasn’t a little angry. He took the food, letting their fingers brush, and then shoved one in his mouth, stifling a groan. “It’s still warm!” He said through a very full mouth. 

Richie smiled. “Yea they’re for breakfast which starts-” He glanced out the high window. “Very soon.” He stood, stretching again. “Thank you again, I’m sure the Prince will find you tomorrow and say the same.” 

“You’re welcome.” Eddie said once he had swallowed. 

Richie didn’t move though it felt like the conversation was done. Eddie looked at him, not sure what else he wanted. Finally Richie said, somewhat cautiously, like he didn’t know how Eddie would react.  “I’d like to be friends again, if you’re willing.”

He felt cold at the word ‘friend’ but he forced himself to nod. “I have missed your commentary on my practice.”

Now Richie grinned, an exhausted one but a grin nonetheless. “Good. Excellent. I’ll be going then. I think I have just enough time to bathe before training begins.” He walked to the door, pausing as he reached it. “Good night assassin.” 

Eddie knew that the term had changed from one said out of anger to a term of endearment and he made him smile. “Good morning captain.” 

With a laugh Richie shut the door, leaving Eddie alone with his thoughts and several rapidly cooling pastries. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Eddie actually kill Audra? No one knowwwss (jk I do)  
> Someone asked for some HC from this fic and I replied with Eddie's background. You can read them [here](https://tinyarmedtrex.tumblr.com/post/182681294492/rattle-the-stars-is-so-fucking-good-pls-give-mini) if you're interested!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was when Belch struck, lunging again and wrapping his arms around Eddie, pulling him into a terribly bear hug. He struggled but was stuck in the monstrous arms. Belch started to squeeze, laughing as he did. “This is how you die, just like this.” He whispered so only Eddie could hear.

 

**Eddie**

Eddie flexed his hands, stretching as he looked at the other competitors, all of whom were doing the same thing. They were standing in a line, waiting to be announced and for the first task to begin. It was only a few minutes away, Eddie could see the small arenas that had been set up and the stands, full of people. Richie had found him yesterday, grabbing his arm and whispering that it would be a battle royale, all of them fighting one another in rings until either one died or the two winners fought. There was some elaborate point system to determine the winners but Eddie didn’t care, he knew people would be going for the kill, not caring about scoring points. Especially Henry. He hoped he wasn’t paired up with him, not yet. 

The first task was supposed to be a way for the audience to see everyone in action, to decide who to bet on for future matches. The thought made Eddie’s skin crawl and reminded him that it was all just a game to them. Another way for the royals to be entertained. It was disgusting. 

He hadn’t had time for the events of that early morning to fully sink in- Richie coming to his room, sitting on his bed, giving him his favorite pastries. He knew that it was Richie trying to apologize but he felt like it it as something more too. And that hadn’t been the end of it, before everyone lined up Richie had caught Eddie outside the tent, looking nervous.

“I wanted to remind you to keep that anger in check today, assassin.” Richie had said, shifting his weight. 

Eddie had smirked at him. “You risked coming here for that?” He said, putting a hand on his hip. He knew that they weren’t supposed to talk before the competition, in case it was viewed as favoritism. 

Richie had shaken his head, pulling something off from around his neck. “That wasn’t the only reason. I wanted to give you this.” It was a necklace, a metal loop with a small polished rock on the end.  He held it out but Eddie didn’t move, confused. 

“Why? Is it a tracking device?” 

Richie has laughed, shaking his head. “We’re past that.” He licked his lips, looking straight at Eddie. It made his heart beat faster, that look.  “A token. For luck. Not that you need it. It’s tradition for -” Richie paused then and Eddie saw him come up with a lie. “Friends.” 

Eddie’s eyes scanned Richie’s face, searching for the trick, but found nothing. And in truth he was touched that Richie cared enough to do this. He turned around, backing up until he was near Richie. “Put it on me?” He asked quietly. 

He heard a sharp inhale then exhale, Richie’s breath hitting his ear. “Sure thing.” After a second he felt the rock settle on him, then felt Richie fiddling with the clasp. As he did Eddie picked up the stone, seeing that it had a blue hue. 

“It’s pretty.” He commented. 

“Like it’s new owner.” Richie whispered. Eddie felt hands on his shoulders, just briefly, then Richie stepped back and Eddie turned back to him. They regarded each other for a minute, neither speaking, Eddie still holding the rock. He wanted to say something to Richie, something to acknowledge what Richie had done that morning and now, to say that he saw that Richie was trying and that he appreciated it.  

But a he had come up with was, “Thank you.” It felt so minimal compared to what he wanted to say but it was all he could say there, out in the open. 

Richie had nodded then glanced behind him. “I need to go, the King can’t seat himself after all.” He gave Eddie a small smile, “See you in the winner’s circle.” 

Eddie had nodded, watching Richie leave and wishing he had said more. 

“Hey,” Bev nudged his side, drawing Eddie from his thoughts. “Head in the game Kaspbrak.” She said, grinning at him. 

He forced himself to nod, glancing at Bev’s outfit. She was in a new fighting outfit, made up of slick leather, the emblem of her sponsor knitted to her chest piece. 

“You look terrifying.” He told her. The outfit was designed to look like fire, especially when she moved. 

She grinned again, showing off her teeth. “Good. Maybe people will simply run away from me instead of trying to spar.” 

He laughed and she glanced at him, eyes concerned. “Are you okay?” She asked, indicating his arm. 

He nodded. It still hurt, all of him did, but he couldn’t let people know that. Weakness wasn’t allowed. He needed to look strong or he’d be an easy target. He already was. He knew the others thought he’d be easy to take down. He would do whatever he could to prove them wrong, even if it meant broken limbs. 

Bev looked like she wanted to say something else but they were being called forth one at a time, paraded in front of the nobility. His eyes scanned the crowd. In the middle was the king and queen, Bill sitting to their side. The King was glaring at him, clearly still displeased that he was there. The queen looked bored and the prince looked excited. He flashed Eddie a smile as he walked by. But Eddie’s eyes weren’t on him, they were on the man behind him. Richie was wearing his official uniform, the royal crest shown proudly on his chest and his bright hair pulled back. As good as he looked now Eddie decided that he preferred him in his sweaty training clothes, his hair wild and undone. Eddie wanted to run his hands through it, to pull Richie down and- 

He stopped the thought, realizing he was still staring at Richie. Their eyes met and Richie’s cheeks brightened. For a brief second Eddie was convinced that Richie could hear his thoughts and his own cheeks flushed too. Richie  mouthed, ‘good luck’ and Eddie felt a smile creep on his face, forcing himself to look away before someone noticed. 

Once everyone was in front of the stands the King stood, delivering a long speech about how this was the start of something important and how he wanted a fair fight. Eddie stopped listening, instead trying to crane his neck to see Richie again. Bev had to grab his hand to force him to stay in line. 

“The matches will be on the board behind you.” He indicated a board with their names written on planks of wood. “The match is over when the whistle blows and the winner will advance to the next round. Good luck to all the competitors.” The king finished, relinquishing control to someone else, who explained the other rules- no weapons, leaving the ring meant forfeit. Then the names for the first match were revealed and Eddie breathed a sigh of relief. His first match was against Betty. It should be an easy fight, he doubted that she would attempt anything illegal or try to kill him. Bev was against Belch, another small victory. Bev was much smaller and smarter than him, she should be able to win easily. 

The competitors were ushered to their rings, where matches would begin shortly. As Betty sauntered over Eddie found himself touching the necklace that was tucked under his uniform, it comforted him. 

“Ready to die?” She asked, grinning at him with a feral look. 

He laughed, “Betty, we both know I’m better at this than you. Don’t pretend otherwise.”

She crawled in the ring, still watching him. “On any other day, maybe. But now you’re hurt. This should be easy.” 

He entered too, not taking his eyes off her. He didn’t want to admit that she may be right. A judge came over to the ring, each match had their own. Someone from the guard to ensure that the fights stayed fair. Richie was at Bev’s, telling them he wanted a fair fight. 

Then a whistle blew and the matches began. Eddie forced himself to focus only on Betty. She was strong but also reckless. As soon as the bell rang she launched herself at Eddie, screaming. He avoided her and she only managed to get his foot. As soon as she was up she was coming for him again. This continued for the rest of the match, Betty would attack, he’d side step and she’d fall. He knew that he wasn’t getting many points, he didn’t rack up any hits or kicks, but he didn’t need that. He needed to not get hurt, that was his only goal. In fact, if he lost it would be ideal because then he’d be out and able to watch for the rest of the day. 

He was debating letting Betty hit him once so she’d win when the whistle blew again, signalling that the first round was over. The referees each called out who won their match- Henry, Belch, Dorsey & Eddie and himself. All of them would be paired up again while the losers would watch from behind.

For round two Eddie would be against Belch while Henry was against the twins. If he felt like it was unfair for him to be again two people he didn’t say anything. 

Bev winked at him as she went to join the losers and he was sure that she had planned it like that, wanting to be underestimated. He wished he had thought of it sooner. Belch crawled into his ring, sneering at Eddie. Richie walked over, he would be their judge. He felt Richie’s eyes on him but Eddie wasn’t looking at him, instead he watched Henry, not liking the crazed grin on his face. 

“Reminder I want a clean fight, nothing dirty.” Richie told them, eyes still on Eddie. He wouldn’t let himself look back though. He couldn’t afford the distraction. Belch may be slow but if he caught Eddie he’d crush him. 

Taking a deep breath he looked Belch square in the eyes, letting his lips curl down. Belch leaned in, rancid breath hitting Eddie’s face. “I know it was you last night. We’re coming for you you little faggot.” 

He sensed that Richie wanted to intervene but that wouldn’t help. He had to handle this. He stepped back and spat at Belch’s feet, twisting his face into a look of disgust. “I may be gay but at least I can handle myself, I don’t need to hide behind Henry like some lap dog.”

Belch snarled, reaching for Eddie but Richie called out, “The match hasn’t begun yet.” He stepped forward, holding out a hand and glaring at Belch, who grunted back at him but listened.The match started much too soon and the two began circling each other, looking for weakness. He just needed to last through this match, let Belch get one hit in and otherwise dodge the attacks. 

Belch was still sneering at him. “You think you’re going to win? You little maggot, you’ll never win.” He lunged and Eddie sidestepped him. “You’re too small, too weak.” 

Eddie didn’t reply. Belch wasn’t Henry, his words didn’t strike the same. Eddie could ignore the taunts. They continued circling each other, Belch faking him out once or twice and Eddie nimbly dodging. 

Then Eddie glanced at the other ring, seeing that Henry had one of the twin’s by the hair while the other was on his back. That was when Belch struck, lunging again and wrapping his arms around Eddie, pulling him into a terribly bear hug. He struggled but was stuck in the monstrous arms.  Belch started to squeeze, laughing as he did. “This is how you die, just like this.” He whispered so only Eddie could hear. 

Eddie could see Richie watching them, clearly panicked but unable to intervene. Eddie struggled, looking for any way to escape. He tried to scrape his foot down Belch’s shin but he was wearing armor. He tried to stomp on his foot but Belch moved. He wiggled and bit down on Belch’s hand but nothing loosened his grip. The arms holding him got tighter and tighter and Eddie was having trouble breathing, his breaths getting shallow as his hands raked over Belch’s arms. He couldn’t die like this, this couldn’t be how it ended. 

Then, suddenly, Richie was screaming. “Release him! Match over!” He was crawling in the ring, forcing Belch’s arms open. “Stop!” 

“Why?” Belch asked, glaring at Richie and Richie pointed. Eddie looked, taking heaving breaths. In the other ring Henry was standing triumphantly while Dorsey was on the ground, crying over the limp form of his brother. 

“Someone died, the match is over.” Richie told them both, eyes watching Belch like he expected him to advance again.

“Looks like you’re the last Eddie standing,” Belch said cruelly, leaving the ring and going to clap Henry on the back. Once he left Richie stepped to Eddie, lowering his voice. “Are you okay?”

Eddie nodded, not trusting his voice yet. He could still feel the air being pushed from his lungs, how he hadn’t been able to suck a breath in. It took him another minute to catch his breath and Richie didn’t move until he looked up. “I’m fine.” 

Richie nodded, eyes scanning his face. “I know.” Then he left, letting Eddie crawl out in his own. 

The champions were lined up from first to last, Eddie solidly in the middle, Dorsey on his left, Greta on his right. He dared to glance at Dorsey. The other man was still crying, not bothering to try and hide it. A sheet had been put over his brother but Dorsey was still staring at the form. Eddie wasn’t sure if he’d be able to continue the competition. As he looked from Dorsey to the sheet he realized how real all of this was. Someone had died feet from him, he could have died himself. The reality of the situation hit him and he found himself ignoring whatever the announcer was saying, instead feeling himself drowning in the emotion of the situation. He hated that this was a game to those in the audience, something to pass the time. To him, and the others he stood near, it was a match to the death. 

Then they were free to go and everyone started to leave. Eddie didn’t, he stood in the field, still overcome with the events, until he heard someone call for him. 

 

**Richie**

“Eddie?” Richie asked from behind the smaller man. It had been several minutes and he hadn’t moved. Richie had returned to the area after making sure that the royal family made it inside safely. Everyone else was gone but Eddie was still there, his hands in tight fists, glaring at the ground. Cautiously, Richie moved closer, until he was in Eddie’s line of sight. “You know that the dirt didn’t do anything, right?”

Eddie chuckled, though it sounded more like a choked groan. “I’m aware.” He turned, looking at Richie and he felt his heart leap to his throat. 

“What’s wrong?” Richie asked. He had a guess but he wouldn’t say it. He wanted Eddie to admit it himself.

“Belch almost got me.” Eddie told him, still staring at the ground. “I couldn’t escape. I could have been the Eddie that died.”

“I wouldn’t have let that happen,” Richie said, then winced. That wasn’t something he should admit out loud. 

Eddie raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure there’s much you can do. You have to be impartial.” That was it, the situation in a nutshell. Richie wasn’t supposed to care about Eddie more than the others, even if he was the Prince’s champion. Eddie was supposed to be someone that Richie watched and ensured that he didn’t get hurt, outside of the competition. That was supposed to be the extent of their relationship. But Richie couldn’t let that be it. 

“There’s plenty I can do.” Richie told him, raising his chin. “Like training you, for starters.”

Eddie’s eyes danced and, for the first time that day, he smiled.  “You’re going to train me?” 

Richie nodded. “Yes, I am. At least for this hold.” He glanced around. They were alone but someone would be by soon to pick up the body. “Come with me.” He said, holding out his hand. 

Eddie hesitated but then took it. Richie pulled him along, trying to ignore how Eddie’s hand felt in his. When they passed the training ground Eddie asked, “Where are we going?” 

“I don’t want anyone to see.” Richie replied. “We’re going behind the castle.” There was small spot that he went to be alone. He’d never seen anyone else there so he knew they’d be safe. Eddie didn’t speak again until Richie stopped, finally in his spot. It wasn’t much, just a shady place behind the main tower, but it let them be alone, they wouldn’t have to worry about someone spying on them here. 

“Now what?” Eddie asked, looking around the small area. 

“We practice.” Richie told him. “Turn around.” When Eddie didn’t move he added, “We need to do this. You couldn’t get out of Belch’s grip.”

Eddie sighed but nodded, turning his back to Richie. Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie, feeling how warm the leathers were from the sun. He tried to not crowd the smaller man but it was impossible. He could smell the soap Eddie used. 

“Now, I know I’m smaller than Belch but pretend I’m him. What did you try?” 

“Everything.” Eddie told him, wiggling against Richie. 

“Show me.” He directed. 

With a sigh Eddie raised his leg. “I tried to scrape his leg but he had armor.” He ran his leg down Richie’s shin. “And I tried to stomp his foot.” He place his foot over Richie’s. “But that didn’t work.”

“What else?”

Eddie moved again him, lifting his arms to try and break free. He clearly thought it would work but Richie’s grip was strong and he didn’t let go. 

“What else?” He asked again when Eddie didn’t do anything more.

“Nothing!” Eddie said, voice louder than normal. “Nothing. I stood there and let him crush me because I couldn’t think of anything else to try.” It was the first time that Richie had heard something like defeat in Eddie’s voice. 

Richie let his face fall onto Eddie’s shoulder, trying not to think about how improper this was, how stupid, but he waited there until Eddie spoke again, after a deep breath. “I didn’t know what else to do.” He admitted, his voice quiet. 

Richie gave him a small hug from behind. “You can do this. That’s why I’m here.” He told Eddie. “Try to drop down, quick. Lower your center of gravity and I bet you can escape.”

Eddie took another breath and Richie felt him nod. Then, without warning, he dropped. He didn’t escape completely but he did managed to loosen Richie’s grip. Richie moved in, holding Eddie tighter, his chest flush with Eddie’s back. “Again.” He directed. 

Eddie listened, dropping quickly and this time escaping Richie’s grip. He took a step away then turned, fists going into a fighting stance. Richie grinned. 

“Good. Again.” Richie told him,going back behind Eddie and grabbing him. They did it over and over, Richie grabbing him and Eddie escaping. Soon both were sweaty but happy. 

“You can take off the armor.” Richie told him, pausing to remove his as well. Eddie nodded, undoing the straps on his breastplate and letting it drop to the ground. Now both were just in long shirts and leggings. When Richie grabbed Eddie he could feel Eddie’s chest under his arms, the small necklace prominent. 

“Again.” He said, his voice catching this time. He wondered if Eddie was having the same thoughts because he paused too, seeming to rest against Richie for a second before dropping out. They kept practicing, though now it was harder for Richie to concentrate. He couldn’t stop thinking about having his arms around Eddie in a different way, of running his hands over the other man. 

“I think I’ve got it.” Eddie told him after a few more tries. 

“You won’t freeze next time?” Richie teased, trying to rile him up. 

Eddie didn’t take the bait. “No.”

“What if he grabs you somewhere else?” Richie asked, knowing, somewhere, that they didn’t need to go over this. But he wasn’t ready to leave Eddie, to leave this spot. 

“Like where?”

Richie’s hand darted out, grabbing Eddie’s wrist. Eddie jerked down, easily breaking free and stepping back, grinning at Richie. “What else you got?” He asks, giving Richie a cocky smile. 

Richie moved in and grabbed Eddie’s shoulders. Again, Eddie ducks down and dances away. Richie grabbed his shirt, his hair, around his waist, every time Eddie got away, laughing as he did. Richie started to laugh too, enjoy how happy Eddie is, how much he’s enjoying showing off. Both were on the balls of their feet, bouncing around one another as Richie looked for a place to strike. 

Then Richie lunged again, intending to grab both of Eddie’s arms, but Eddie sidestepped him and Richie fell to the ground. He quickly turned over but Eddie landed on top of him, hands holding Richie’s arms above his head as he stares down triumphantly. “I win.” He says with a smirk, his face hovering only inches above Richie’s. 

Richie’s heart was beating rapidly, realizing how close Eddie was. He could see Eddie’s freckles, something he’d never noticed before. With minimal effort Richie could stretch and capture Eddie’s lips and Richie realizes just how much he wants to do that. Eddie’s eyes widen like he has the same thought but before either could speak Richie flips them, landing on top of Eddie and now holding Eddie's hands on his chest. 

“Don’t declare victory until the fight is over.” Richie tells him, grinning down at Eddie, who looks surprised and a little insulted. He hooked a leg over Richie’s hips and flipped him and the two began to wrestle, both using their size to their advantage- Richie using his long limbs, Eddie using his small stature to escape. 

They ended up with Eddie back on Richie, Richie holding his hands and Eddie’s legs caging in his hips. Both had been laughing and teasing the other but now it trailed off and, again, Richie realized how close they were. He had tugged Eddie’s arms to the side so he couldn’t pull Richie’s hair and now Eddie was lying on top of him, his lips even closer than before. 

Eddie looked at Richie’s face then his eyes flicked down at his lips, fast enough that Richie was sure he didn’t mean to do it. Eddie’s shirt was clinging to him and Richie could see that muscles were returning to his small body, curves of muscles clear under his shirt. 

The air was thick and Richie couldn’t look away from Eddie’s eyes, which were now watching him, clearly waiting to see what he would do. Nearly every part of him screamed that he should kiss Eddie. Every part except the part of him that remembered that he was a captain of the guard. That part remembered who Eddie was, what he had done, but that part was growing quieter and quieter the longer Eddie was on top of him. 

“Eddie.” Richie spoke quietly, suddenly worried that someone could hear them. 

“Richie.” Eddie’s voice held a question and Richie already knew his answer. 

He was about to reply when he heard someone calling for him. Startled, the two leapt apart, both springing up and standing several feet apart as Mike came around the corner. He looked at them like he knew exactly what had almost happened a second ago and then looked at Richie. “The prince has requested your presence, he would like to discuss tomorrow’s challenge.”

“Right.” Richie nodded then spun around, grabbing his discarded items. He strode over to Mike then looked at Eddie, who hadn’t moved. “You have the rest of the day to yourself assassin, you may train with the others or return to your room.”

“Thanks captain.” Eddie said, his tone just teasing enough that Richie had to fight a blush. 

He didn’t let himself look back as he started to walk with Mike, forcing himself to ask about the challenges and not think about Eddie’s lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're interested, [a small pastry related headcannon](https://tinyarmedtrex.tumblr.com/post/183051606557/for-the-writing-game-how-about-the-prompt-i-love) I wrote for this fic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But that’s not my point. The point is that that,” He pointed to the necklace, “Is one of the only things Richie has from his mother.”
> 
> Eddie looked down at the necklace again, seeing it in a new light. “Is it special?”
> 
> Mike hummed. “It is. Richie’s mother, Maggie, there was a rumor she was a witch. She told Richie that that necklace had a protection spell on it, that it would keep him safe. He’s always kept it close, it was rare to see him without it. Until now.”

Eddie

Eddie darted left then right while glancing behind his shoulder to see if anyone had picked up on his trail. It had been a while since he’d seen anyone else and he wanted to keep it that way.   The less he saw of other people the safer he was. 

Today’s challenge was to be literally hunted by the guards. He hated it; he already felt like a dog to the king most days, now he was a deer or a fox. If he didn’t already despise this competition the way the king had blown a whistle and told them to run would have solidified it. He barely felt human but he also had no choice but to run with the others, separating himself as soon as he could. Within a contained area, the guards were told to look for the competitors and bring them in when found. He had been trying to gauge how long they’d been out, the sun was slowly sinking so he assumed that it had been a while. The rules for this trial were less clear. He assumed that whoever was found first would then be eliminated but he wasn’t taking any chances. He was hiding until the horn sounded and this was over. He was grateful that it wasn’t another hand to hand competition, he’d take any time to heal that he was given. 

Eddie froze in his tracks as he heard a twig snap somewhere behind him. Glancing around, he found a tree he could climb. Moving silently, he scaled it and was well hidden by the time the others came into view. 

 

With a small sigh of relief he saw that it was only Richie and Mike. He smiled, they didn’t seem to be hunting too hard, they were carrying on a low conversation that Eddie couldn’t hear. Instead of trying to listen he watched Richie, admiring how strands of his hair escaped his pony tail and how the sides of his eyes crinkled when he smiled. 

They hadn’t talked about the day they trained together. Eddie wasn’t sure if it was because they hadn’t had a chance to be alone or because neither wanted to admit what it really was. With the competition officially underway Richie had been busier. The king must have decided that Eddie wasn’t going to run because he kept giving Richie things to do that kept him away from Eddie. He wasn’t sure if the king was somehow aware of what they had- whatever it was- but it seemed that whenever the pair was about to be alone Richie was called away to check on security or escort a duchess.  Eddie hated it, he wanted to be alone with Richie so they could…

He shook his head, silently chiding himself. So they could what? What did he think was going to happen if they were alone? He certainly had some hopes but none of them were realistic. He’d be lying if he didn’t lie awake at night and think about how it felt to be that close to Richie, how his hands felt on Eddie. It was becoming an issue. 

Besides, he had bigger things to be concerned about. Henry and his minions continued to make thinly veiled threats about all the things they intended to do to him. It was too detailed for Eddie to ignore. He knew he would have to deal with them eventually and that he should be focusing on that, not on how a shirt stretched across Richie’s torso. 

That, along with the first death in the competition, meant that he needed to be focused. Distractions would get him killed. 

As he reminded himself of all these facts Richie and Mike had disappeared from view,  they hadn’t even looked in the bushes or trees. He smiled, making a note to tease them about their lack of seeking skills later. He knew that Richie hated this, the frown he’d worn this morning had said as much and he was sure that Mike felt the same. Both of them were good men, they didn’t want to hunt other people. Eddie was lucky that they were on his side. He knew that other guards weren’t so kind or willingly to see the competitors as people. 

Though Richie had been the same not too long ago. 

As he debated about whether it was safer to stay in the tree or to drop down a horn sounded in the distance, signalling the end of this task.

He counted to one hundred, wanting to ensure that it wasn’t a ruse to get them to come out, and then nimbly dropped out of the tree, landing crouched on his feet as he looked around. Though he missed the person walking up behind him.

“By the gods Eds, sometimes you remind me of a cat.” He couldn’t stop the smile that spread over his face as he turned to see Richie. “How long were you hiding up there for?”

He shrugged, not about to reveal his secrets. “Not very.” He looked around, “Where’s Mike?” The other man was alone and that alone was enough to make his begin to heart beat rapidly. Eddie strained but couldn’t hear anyone else around them. It seemed they were actually alone. The talk he’d had with himself mere minutes ago had already flown out of his head.

“I sent him back. The King requested that I search the area to ensure that we didn’t miss anyone.” He raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Not everyone is as trusting as I am.” 

Eddie shook his head, not pointing out that Richie wasn’t very trusting, instead he asked,  “Can I join you?” 

Richie pursed his lips. “Why?” 

“I’m not in a hurry to get back to the others.” He replied. “Nor am I eager to hear about who’s going to die.” 

Richie glanced around, checking if they were alone, then nodded. “I could use another set of eyes.” 

The two began walking, Richie explaining that he needed to start in a wide circle and then narrow it in, to ensure that they didn’t miss anyone. As they searched Richie occasionally pointed out things about the grounds or kingdom but otherwise both were quiet. Eddie didn’t know what to say, everything he thought of sounded false or was too much for a casual stroll. 

“I closed the mines.” Richie said as they passed a raspberry bush. The comment startled Eddie, who had been trying to study Richie’s profile without being too obvious. 

He stopped, looking at the other man, sure he had misheard. “You did what?” 

“The mines. Those awful mines. I closed them. Not me personally but I helped to get them closed.” Richie paused, looking at a tree. “For you. I did it to thank you for saving Bill’s life.” He looked at Eddie, watching him for a reaction. 

“I- “ Eddie shook his head. “I don’t know what to say Richie.” He felt overwhelmed. He still had nightmares of that place, the horrible smell and the bone shattering beatings. Knowing that other people were still there beared down on him, a constant weight on his chest. Hearing that they were closed, he felt like he could take his first full breath. 

“Don’t say anything. It was the right thing to do. We should have done it sooner.” Richie puffed up his cheeks then exhaled slowly. “We should have never opened them.” 

“Richie,” Eddie took a cautious step closer. They were alone. Really alone. And Richie had done this for him. It was an intense gesture, Eddie was sure that it wasn’t as easy as Richie made it sound.  “That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.” 

The other man looked at him in a way that set his heart pounding. “I was terrible to you. You did nothing deserve it.” He shrugged, glancing up at the sky.. “Mostly.” Eddie smiled and hit his shoulder gently. “I wanted to make it up to you. And this was something that needed to be done.”

Eddie stood in front of Richie, putting his hands on his shoulders. “Let me thank you.”

Richie finally looked at him and Eddie almost regretted it. Richie’s eyes were too blue, Eddie could get lost in them. His grip tightened unintentionally as he whispered, “Thank you Richie.” 

Richie wetted his lips, “You’re welcome,  _ assassin _ .” Some spell broke as Richie grinned and Eddie hit him again before stepping back. 

They looked at each other for another second, both likely thinking of what could have happened, then Richie broke eye contact, looking around. “I think we’re done here. No one else is hiding in these woods. We should get back.” 

Eddie nodded, his stomach already twisting as he thought about how another one of them was going to die. They walked back, walking slightly closer than they had before. As the castle loomed above them Mike appeared, speaking to Richie, “You’re needed.”

Richie groaned then glanced at Eddie . “Duty calls.” He waved a quick goodbye to Eddie and left, leaving Mike and Eddie alone.

“What were you two doing?” Mike asked, looking from Richie’s receding form to Eddie. 

“Talking.” Eddie said, absentmindedly playing with the necklace from Richie. He’d only had it a few days and it was already a habit. 

“Talking. I believe that.” Mike looked at him and the smile that had been on his lips died. “What is that?” He pointed to the necklace and Eddie held it up for him to see. “That’s Richie’s.” He said, his voice questioning.

Eddie stepped back, holding the necklace protectively. “He gave it to me. Before the first task.” 

Mike put his hands up, his easy smile back. That didn’t seem to be the answer he expected but it clearly pleased him. “I wasn’t implying anything. I’m simply surprised.” 

“Why?” 

“Walk with me, we need to get you to the others for the announcement.” Eddie nodded, following Mike’s lead. He tried not to press but he kept looking at him, waiting for him to explain. 

“Has Richie told you anything about his parents?” Mike finally asked. Eddie shook his head. “They were good people. Strong, determined. A lot like him.”

“They’re dead?” Eddie asked. 

“They’re dead.” Mike confirmed. “They were alive to see Richie become captain and they were so proud.” Mike sighed, remembering something. “But that’s not my point. The point is that that,” He pointed to the necklace, “Is one of the only things Richie has from his mother.”

Eddie looked down at the necklace again, seeing it in a new light. “Is it special?”

Mike hummed. “It is. Richie’s mother, Maggie, there was a rumor she was a witch. She told Richie that that necklace had a protection spell on it, that it would keep him safe. He’s always kept it close, it was rare to see him without it. Until now.” 

Eddie tried to process what that meant. His hand gripped the small stone until it grew warm against his skin. “Was she? A witch?” 

The other man shrugged. “Maybe. It’s not important. What is important is that Richie believes that that necklace kept him safe. Now he’s given it to you. To keep you safe.” Mike was watching him. “I suppose you already know why that is.”

“I’m the prince’s champion.” He said, not believing it himself. Mike shook his head, not bothering to respond to the lie. Eddie’s throat was dry as he asked, “What do I do?” 

“That, I can’t tell you.” Mike said. “Only you can decide.” 

They had arrived back in the small arena and Bev was waving him over. He took one last look at Mike and then walked over to her, trying and failing to focus on what came next. 

 

**Richie**

“Kaspbrak! You’re falling behind! Watch your bloody left foot!” Richie shouted at Eddie, watching him spar with Belch. Eddie was doing great, he didn't need Richie shouting at him but he found he couldn’t stop. He was pointing out every single one of Eddie’s small mistakes, riding him on it.

He knew why, even if he wouldn’t admit it. After the first task he’d started to have nightmares, seeing a scenario where he didn’t get to Eddie in time and where the life was squeezed out of him. Then the nightmare would shift and he’d see Eddie Cochran's dead body, then Patrick’s, then his Eddie’s, all in a row. Patrick had lost the second task. He had been found first and had been killed in front of the court and other competitors. He hadn’t spoken while the king read his fate, instead he’d glared at everyone. Richie thought that he was silently vowing revenge on everyone who stood before him. He wondered what other ghosts this competition would create. 

After, Richie had been forced to help drag his body away. Those dead, staring eyes had haunted him for days. The knowledge that Eddie could die had hit him then. Only one of them was going to live and Richie would do everything he could to ensure that it was Eddie, even if it meant pushing the smaller man harder than he should. 

At least he was mostly healed. His injuries from Henry were nearly gone and he was gaining weight and muscle. Richie was impressed how quickly he bounced back. If he was being honest - which he rarely let himself be when it came to Eddie- everything about the other man impressed him. 

When Mike had come and confronted him about the necklace Richie had lied, saying that it was only because Eddie’s was the Prince’s Champion. Mike had shook his head but didn’t ask anything else. He knew that he never would. Mike would wait for Richie to come to him, if he chose to.   

Currently, rather than even attempting to process his emotions Richie was making Eddie train more and harder. He had been dealing with his fears by watching Eddie like a hawk. He didn’t dare admit the nightmares he’d had, the ones were Eddie died by Henry’s hands, being choked or stabbed. He couldn’t handle those dreams so he tried to do what he could to make them lessen, to remember that Eddie was alive. He gathered him in the morning and brought him to training. He savoured any small moments that he had alone with the other man, enjoying his wit and bite. They ate side by side with the other guards, Eddie occasionally leaning against Richie when he got too tired. Richie never let himself touch Eddie though, he knew if he did he’d never want to stop. 

“Kaspbrak! Your left foot!” Richie shouted again. He was dragging it and it was a tell. Someone could use it to get the drop on him and then- Richie refused to let himself think about what could happen then.

“Richie! I know!” Eddie turned towards him to yell at him. His arm was up and Belch didn’t wait to strike, running his blade through Eddie’s thin shirt and slicing it open. A thin line of blood welled up on Eddie’s chest and he looked down, shocked. 

“You aren’t supposed to draw blood!” Richie yelled at Belch, climbing into the ring. Belch shrugged, unconcerned. Richie turned to Eddie, “I’m taking you to the healer’s station.” He could see the blood pooling, reminding him of all his dreams that he could never fully forget. 

“I’m fine.” Eddie protested but Richie was already calling another guard, telling him to watch everyone while he left. He gave quick orders then looked back, relieved to see that Eddie was waiting for him. The two began walking inside, towards the medical room.

As they walked Richie kept glancing at Eddie, seeing how the blood had stained his shirt and how it was dripping onto the stones. He tensed, knowing he’d never forgive himself for being the cause of this. Eddie didn't seem to be in pain at least. He was staring straight ahead, not looking at Richie. His jaw was tightened and Richie knew he was upset. He opened his mouth to say something- not to apologize but to explain- then he noticed something. “You’re wearing the necklace.” He said, surprised. It had gotten bloody but it was there, peeking out from his now open shirt.

Eddie’s hand wrapped around it, Richie wasn’t sure he even realized he had performed the gesture. “I’m always wearing it.” He mumbled, not looking at Richie. Richie didn’t know how to respond to that. 

The rest of the walk was silent, Richie was going over everything that had happened in his mind, replaying the events. Eddie was still tense, angry that he had been forced to stop. When they got to the room it was empty, the healers must have been gone. 

“Sit on the table. And take off your shirt.” Richie told him. Eddie shot him a glare but obliged. 

“You need to be more careful.” Richie chided as he started to bandage Eddie up, cleaning the wound then binding it. “You shouldn’t be looking at me when you spar. You opened yourself up to an attack.” 

“You need to leave me alone!” Eddie snapped back. Richie reeled, not expecting that, but Eddie was just getting started. “I’m not new to this Richard. I was raised with it. I know what to do! You were distracting me, yelling at me and telling me what to do. Why don’t you talk to the others? Betty needs more help than me! Dorsey kept angling his punches but you didn’t yell at them!”

“Because I don’t care about them!” Richie yelled back. His hand flew to his mouth as he realized what he said. 

Eddie looked surprised too. Richie opened his mouth, intending to back track. “I mean- I care about all of them. All of you. I-”

But Eddie was grabbing him and pulling him close, capturing Richie’s lips in a harsh kiss. A startled cry died on his lips and he leaned into it, planting his hands on either side of Eddie’s hips as Eddie’s hands wound around his hips, holding him close. Eddie’s tongue licked the seal of his mouth and Richie parted his lips, letting him delve in and groaning into Eddie’s mouth. The kiss was hungry, both of them trying to devour the other before they came to their senses. 

Richie wasn’t sure he would. Kissing Eddie was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time, especially as the smaller man moaned into his mouth, hitching closer to Richie. His legs wrapped around him, not letting him escape. As if there were anywhere else that Richie would chose to be. He put a tentative hand on Eddie’s back, running it over the tense muscles. 

Then he heard someone walking down the hall and leapt back, both of them red faced as they listened for the intruder. No one came in the room, instead just walking past. 

He and Eddie stared at each other and Richie knew that now was the time to stop, to come to his senses and leave. Eddie seemed to be expecting it, looking away from Richie. Instead, once he couldn’t hear the footsteps any longer he closed the distance once again, clashing their lips together. Their hands roamed and Richie was filled with desire, need. He was sure it wasn’t just him, Eddie was rutting against him, his hands winding in Richie’s hair.

“Richie, we’re going to get caught.” Eddie said, nipping at Richie’s bottom lip as he pulled back. 

“My room- it’s close.” Richie said. They were in the correct wing of the castle. 

“Why the gods aren’t we there then?” Eddie asked, jumping off the table and grabbing his hand. The walk there lasted forever. All Richie wanted to do was run his hands over Eddie, to kiss him again, but he couldn’t. They couldn’t risk being caught. This was insane and Richie knew it but one look at Eddie’s tousled hair and bare torso made him forget. 

Once they got to his room they were on each other again, Eddie pulling Richie into a kiss as they backed up to his bed. Eddie fell onto it and pulled Richie on top of him. The new position gave Richie a much better sense of Eddie, the man under him was firm and toned, an easy leg wrapping around Richie so they could rut against each other. Richie wanted to kiss Eddie everywhere, he wanted to feel Eddie under his lips and hands. He bent down, kissing Eddie’s neck. “You’re reckless.” He told him, kissing a scar on his collar bone. “And you take stupid risks.” He added, lips brushing a bruise. 

Eddie hummed. “I thought that’s why you liked me.”

“No, it’s the incredible hardheadedness that I like.” He said, attaching his lips to an unmarked piece of Eddie’s skin, intent on adding his own mark there. Eddie whined and arched against him, music to Richie’s ears.

Once he was satisfied Richie blew on it then ran his fingers over Eddie’s ribs. “And you’re still too skinny.” He said, feeling the bones far too easily.

“Can’t you stop worrying about me for a moment?” Eddie asked, grabbing Richie’s hand and kissing his fingers.

Richie looked at him, shaking his head. “No.” 

There it was, the admission that this meant something to him, something more than a casual release. Eddie meant something to him, even if he never admitted it. 

Eddie seemed to realize that. He nodded then wound a hand in Richie’s hair and pulled him back down and on top of him, bringing their mouths together again. Richie thrust down against Eddie, their hips grinding together. He hissed as their clothed erections touched, wishing that fewer clothes separated them. He wanted to see all of Eddie, all his scars and muscles, his bruises and injuries. Each one meant that Eddie had battled something and won. Nothing was more attractive to Richie than that.  

As they kissed Eddie let out little moans and whimpers that he could get easily lost. The noises were soft and needy, unlike the brazen Eddie that he knew. He liked this, the vulnerable side of this deadly man. He wanted to hear, and cause, every noise that Eddie could make.

 He shifted, nestling between Eddie’s legs then heard a hiss of pain, only now remembering Eddie’s injury. He started to pull back, about to say something, but in an an easy movement Eddie flipped them so he was on top of Richie. “This is better.” He said, sliding his hands under Richie’s shirt and over his stomach. “I like this view.” Richie sat up so Eddie could remove it, tossing it aside and letting his fingers dance over Richie’s torso. 

“Eddie I-” Richie started but stopped. He didn’t know what he wanted to say anyway. 

Eddie shook his head. “For once Richie, shut up.” He slid down, his fingers curled under Richie’s pants and pulled them down.

“You should know by now I never-” His words were cut off by a gasp as Eddie’s mouth wrapped around him. His hands found Eddie’s hair, needing something to hold onto as Eddie’s head bobbed and he moaned. 

Richie would have never guessed that this was one of Eddie’s many talents but as the other man moved, his hands covering what his mouth couldn’t, Richie knew he was a fool for not thinking of it. His tongue licked the underside of Richie’s erection, teasing him before swallowing him down again. Richie tried not to cry out but words kept escaping, bubbling up and out as he sank into the bliss.  It wasn’t long before he was pulling Eddie off. Eddie sat up and gave him a confused look. 

“I want you inside me.” Richie said, staring hungrily at the bulge in Eddie’s pants. He wasn’t going to admit his other dreams, the ones that ended like this, but they were just as frequent as the other ones. 

Eddie’s eyes darkened and he nodded, licking his lips. “Do you have anything?” 

Richie nodded, pointing to the salve on the bedside table. Eddie opened it, spreading some on his fingers then pressing one into Richie. He arched off the bed, grabbing his sheets as Eddie smirked. “I like you like this, bending to my will.” 

“I’m not-” Richie protested but then Eddie crooked his finger and Richie saw stars. Once he could breathe again he glared at Eddie. “You’re insufferable.” 

He nodded, adding another finger. “Perhaps. But you’re the one who invited me in.” 

Richie decided not to argue, losing himself to the sensation of Eddie’s fingers inside him. Before long he felt Eddie remove his fingers and watched as he added more of the salve to his erection. Eddie slid into him, going slowly and letting him adjust as he held Richie’s legs wide, running a hand along the inside of his thigh. 

“Move.” He nodded. “Gods, move.” Eddie started to move, tentative at first but snapping his hips against Richie’s when he demanded more

. He bit his lip, trying to stop from crying out, but he felt a thumb against it, pulling it free. “I want to hear you.” Eddie said, his voice low. “I have to listen to you all the damned time, let me hear you now.” 

Richie would have laughed at this spit fire if he wasn’t lost in the way Eddie was moving inside him. He groaned, loud and long, “Eddie, you have the gods between those legs. You never needed to kill people, you only needed to fuck them and they’d do what you wanted.”

Eddie scrunched his nose. “I think I liked you quiet.” He said but he didn’t stop or slow down if anything he seemed to speed up and Richie’s hands sought for something to hold onto. Eddie was still holding his legs and Richie ended up pushing against his headboard, bearing down on Eddie as much as he could. Both were panting, trying to outlast the others. He was sure that Eddie was close from how tense he was, coiled and ready, but he seemed to refuse to come first. 

Then Eddie grabbed his erection, pumping him and Richie felt the familiar coil in his stomach. He lasted only a short time before he came, exploding over himself and Eddie as he cried out. Eddie came a second later, holding Richie’s legs tighter as he did.  

Both took a second to catch their breaths, watching the other, then Eddie pulled out, making Richie bit back a groan at the emptiness he felt.

“I suppose I should go.” Eddie said, standing. Richie wanted to ask him to stay but knew that he couldn’t. Whatever this was, it wasn’t the type of thing where they fell asleep together, Richie holding Eddie in his arms. He watched as Eddie slipped on his pants and gathered his other clothes, opening the door a crack to check for others before disappearing out of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, sorry for the long delayed update. I'm never sure people care about this story but a few wonderful people on tumblr reminded me that they do. Hopefully this chap made up for the delay


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I always win.” Eddie said, smirking at him.
> 
> Richie wetted his lips, looking up at the other man. “From where I’m sitting I’m the winner.” He arched his hips up, enjoying the shudder that passed through Eddie. 
> 
> “You are insatiable.” Eddie said, grinding down on him.
> 
> “Only for you.” It was the truth.

Richie

Richie expected the next day to be strange, maybe for Eddie to avoid him after what had happened between the,. It wasn’t that Richie wanted that but he was prepared for it. He knew that Eddie wasn’t the type to discuss things, he was much more interested in stabbing them. 

Therefore, when Richie knocked on Eddie’s door Eddie glanced around before pulling him inside, capturing Richie’s lips with his own in a heated kiss, Richie was nothing short of shocked. Eddie pushed him against the door, arching his body against Richie’s and easily slipping a hand into his pants.

“This is new.” Richie gasped as Eddie grabbed him, trying to play it cool and utterly failing. 

“Do you not like it?” 

“No I- ah- I do.” Richie felt his eyes flutter as his head hit the door. “Shouldn’t we talk?” He had to try. He didn’t know what he’d say but he had to ask. 

“No.” Eddie replied, using his free hand to undo Richie’s pants. And that was that.

They began doing this whenever they could. Sneaking off into dark corners or abandoned rooms, hands roaming and lips attacking as soon as they were alone. Richie started to mentally map all the noises that he could draw from Eddie, deciding that his favorites were the sharp intake of breath when his lips found Eddie’s nipple and the low growl Eddie released when Richie teased him. They were lucky that they could pin the bruises they gave each other on the training they received. Even Richie had a hard time telling the difference for some of them, both hurt like hell. His skin was decorated with dark purple and red marks. Eddie would trace them with his hands and lips. For someone who refused to talk about what was happening he certainly liked to leave his mark. 

Eddie seemed intent on not talking about it. Outside of their session he was the same, quick witted and rude, acting like nothing had changed. Richie admired it, watching Eddie so easily slip into a role. He also despised it, he knew that they had to pretend that nothing was happening for their own safety but Eddie didn’t need to be so damn convincing. It made Richie worry that it was just sex, nothing else. And Richie wasn’t sure that he could handle that. 

Richie thought about this a few days later while he watched Eddie in the next task. He had been given a variety of vials and told to determine what was poison and what was safe. Richie wasn’t worried about him. One of Eddie’s specialities had been poison. It was like him, subtle and dangerous, easily snuck into someone’s glass or food when they weren’t looking and allowing damage to be done swiftly and quietly.

Eddie was taking longer than the others had. Richie could see that the court was growing bored, shifting in their chairs and glancing up at the sky. Watching people sniff and lightly taste liquids wasn’t as thrilling as watching fights but it was of much more importance. Whoever the king chose needed to be able to defend him from all attacks, including this. 

Finally, after nearly half an hour, Eddie made his decision. With a flash of a grin he drank one of the vials, pouring another out on the ground and leaving the rest. As he left the stage he bowed sarcastically to the king and court. Richie saw him wink and knew it was meant for him.

“Your competitor grows bold.” Richie heard the King mumble to the prince. 

“As he should.” Bill replied. “He’s third in the rankings.”

“Third in a diminishing line.” The King replied, lazily flicking his wrist to bring forth the next competitor. 

Richie hid his grin. He knew that Eddie was third because he chose to be- he wanted to be in the top few but knew that being first would only paint an even larger target on his back. Instead, he allowed Henry to beat him in all tasks, holding back to let the other man win by a slight margin. He did the same for Dorsey. The man had been like a demon since his brother died, recklessly taking risks and pushing himself to the limits. Richie suspected that it would end badly for him - though, he reasoned,  it was going to end badly for all but one of them. He didn't care how the others met their fate so long as Eddie triumphed. 

Blech took the stage, staring cockily at the vials. Richie suspected that Henry had informed him what was safe and what wasn’t. There was no way that oof could have determined it so quickly. He drank and left in nearly no time. Richie glanced at the king but he was talking to a Duchess, unconcerned by the cheating that was occurring under his very nose. Unsurprising, the King only seemed to pay attention to two competitors - Henry, loudly praising him and everything he did, and Eddie, to berate and point out small flaws. No one else held his interest.

Richie wasn’t sure why the King found Henry so interesting. He had been made aware of the attack that Henry had planned and nearly executed but didn’t seem concerned about it. No one had been punished. Nothing changed except another guard was stationed outside Bill’s door and that was at Richie’s insistence. He had expected the King to care more about the welfare of his only remaining heir but the man had simply sent Richie and his plans away when he brought plans and ideas to him, implying that Richie was worrying too much. 

Remembering that, Richie grit his teeth. He may have served the kingdom loyally but the King, well, that was different matter. Richie stayed so that one day he could serve the Prince. The man may be a fool at times but he had a good heart. He would be a fine leader someday and Richie intended to be around to see it. 

After Belch came Bev, who took nearly as long as Eddie to make her decision. Then Vic and Greta. Betty was last and Richie immediately saw how uncomfortable she was. She kept picking up the vials only to put them down again. Her hands were trembling bad enough that she spilled half of one, the contents staining the grass. The King noticed this and bellowed out, “Be careful girl! Choose a vial through cunning, not because it’s the only one where liquid remains!” The court chittered at the his joke and Betty’s frown deepened. She continued to examine the potions but it was obvious she didn’t know which one to drink. Finally she choose the one that the others had poured onto the ground, drinking it with a shaky hand. Richie had to bite back a cry, wanting to warn her. He saw Bill rise out of his chair, mouth open to speak, before his mother put a hand on him, shaking her head. 

The effect was immediate. Richie watched as she paled then clutched at her throat, her eyes bulging. She reached out to them, begging for help but no one moved. All eyes were on her as she collapsed, upending the table as she fell. From the corner of his eye Richie saw the King smirk, clearly pleased that his test had been successful, that he’d outwitted another contestant. Betty lay on the ground for a moment, twitching, and then she was still.

The King rose immediately. “I believe it’s time for lunch.” He reached out for his wife. “Come my love, I am starved.” He left, the others trailing behind him, discussing the remaining competitors. Richie remained to dispose of the body. 

“Sorry Betty.” He told her, closing her unseeing eyes. “Safe journey.” Another guard appeared at his side and they hoisted her up, putting her on a wagon for the undertaker to retrieve. Then he turned to the table, cleaning up the remaining vials. Leaving them out could be dangerous, there were many people who would want to get their hands on poisons. 

After disposing of the other vials he debated what to do. He was tired but knew that he should train. He’d grown lazy lately, letting himself leave early or skip sessions because of Eddie. Instead of going to his warm bed he dragged himself to the training station, taking a staff and beginning to lazily practice forms and strikes on a dummy. He was slow, his muscles protesting the movement but he forced himself to speed up, whipping the staff through the air and striking. 

“How about a real challenge?” He heard behind him. Turning he saw Eddie, sitting on one of the tables and eating an apple. 

“I’d love one. Do you know where I could find one?” Richie asked. He was rewarded with a chuckle as Eddie jumped off the table and grabbed a second staff. 

“You know I can best you.” Eddie said, stretching before entering a ring. Richie replied with a shrug, following him in. Eddie’s eyes scanned him. Richie knew that Eddie could read his sadness, the resignation. Richie wasn’t trying to hide it, how much he hated this contest and the death that accompanied it.  “Who didn’t make it?”

Betty. She didn’t have a chance.”

Eddie nodded. “Neither did Vic or Belch but Henry fixed that.” He took a few practice swipes, testing the weight and range. 

“Yes he did.” Richie said. He wanted to say more, to ask Eddie how he felt about all this, all this death, but that wasn’t really what they were. Eddie had made it clear that he wanted sex and nothing else from him and Richie hadn’t let himself think about how much he hated that. If he did he knew it would eat him from the inside out. 

But now, they were along and clothed for the first time in days and Richie couldn’t deny that he wanted more. He wanted to share a bed with Eddie, to tend to his wounds. Gods, he even wanted to hold him. It was a dangerous thought, Richie knew that he couldn’t have that- even if Eddie lived, the King would never approve- but it didn’t stop him from wanting it. 

Eddie took advantage of his distraction and whacked his hand, just enough for it to sting. Richie cried out and Eddie shrugged. “Pay attention.” 

“You’re going to get it now.” He said, forcing himself to focus on Eddie’s fighting style and nothing else. The man was smaller and quicker than Richie but he was also cocky, teasing Richie instead of watching his moves. They were evenly matched, both getting in a few hits before Eddie threw down the staff and launched himself at Richie, tackling him to the ground and pinning him.

“I always win.” Eddie said, smirking at him. 

Richie wetted his lips, looking up at the other man. “From where I’m sitting I’m the winner.” He arched his hips up, enjoying the shudder that passed through Eddie.  

“You are insatiable.” Eddie said, grinding down on him. 

“Only for you.” It was the truth. Richie couldn’t get enough of Eddie and Eddie seemed to feel the same about him. Then they were rolling in the dirt, pinning the other between heated kisses and Richie was giving himself over to Eddie’s lips and thighs. He knew it was a bad idea, that they could easily be caught but, like every other time, he didn’t care. As long as Eddie’s lips were on his, he didn’t care. 

 

**Eddie**

“You and that Captain are finally sleeping together.” Bev said it matter of factly, leaving no room for discussion or argument. The two were doing laps around the training ground and Eddie had been trying to focus on the ground in front of him rather than how Richie looked with a crossbow. 

He was failing at both. 

“I have no idea what you mean.” He replied and Bev scoffed. 

“Don’t you know better than to lie to an assassin? We can always tell.” She glanced at him and he shrugged. “Fine. I’ll make you a bet. I win the race and you confess.”

“And when I win?”

“Then you can have my dessert. It’s that pastry you’re obsessed with.”

He grinned. “Deal.” 

Both sped up, laughing and pushing each other as they sprinted for the finish line. They were tied, footsteps falling at the same pace.

Then Eddie heard a yelp of pain and his brain shouted that Richie was in trouble. The glance over to confirm that it wasn’t Richie, it was some new recruit who had been slightly too slow to react, was all Bev needed. She sped ahead, winning by several strides. 

They collapsed on the ground, both panting and Bev looked at him. “Bath then dinner. And you owe me a story Kaspbrak.” 

He nodded, too exhausted to argue. 

Far too soon he found himself sitting at the dining table with Bev. Whenever they ate he couldn’t help but think about their dwindling numbers. They had started at ten but were already down to seven and another would die in tomorrow’s task. Part of Eddie warned him not to trust Bev, that she was only using him to win, to get ahead, but a larger part of him didn’t believe that. He could smell when someone was lying and Bev seemed honest. And he needed someone who understood. As much as he liked Mike the man would never understand. And Richie was- 

“Tell me about the Captain. Is he good in bed?” Bev asked, her plate clattering as she sat. 

“I have not idea what you mean.” Eddie replied, shoving a potato in his mouth.

She laughed, maliciously poking his bruise. “What’s that then?”

“Staff injury.”

“I bet. I bet Richie’s staff is nice and thick and -”

“Shut up!” He cried, putting a hand over her mouth and looking around. No one seemed to hear though and he lowered his hand. “Fine, we’re sleeping together. Happy now?”

“Delighted.” She replied, grinning. “How is he?”

“He’s good.”

“Good?” She stole a carrot off his plate. “So he’s terrible.”

“He’s not terrible. He’s perfectly sufficient.” 

At this she laughed, tipping her head back and cackling. “Eddie, if he’s bad you can say it. Are you sleeping with him to get an advantage? Did he tell you what we’re facing next? Tell me, I’m sick of Henry’s lackeys getting all the advantages.” 

“He’s not telling me anything.” Eddie replied, feeling himself stiffen. “That’s not why.” 

“Is he making you?” Bev asked, suddenly cautious. “Because I’ve been aching to use my daggers on something besides a hay stuff dummy.”

“He’s not making me.” 

“Then give me some details!” She threw her hands up. “I’m going insane being trapped with Greta and Betty- though now it’s just Greta I suppose.” 

“Can’t your Duke get you a private room?” 

“Not all of us are as blessed as you, Prince’s Champion. Besides, if I’m lucky I’ll have the room to myself soon enough. There’s no way that Greta can last.”

“Don’t talk like that.” Even if Eddie didn’t like Greta he didn’t want to think about another person’s death. 

“I wouldn’t if someone gave me details on their steamy sex. Unless there’s a reason you won’t? It’s just a hook up, isn’t it?”

“Of course. What else would it be?” He asked, taking a too large bite of meat. He felt Bev’s eyes boring into him and he wanted to leave. Except that he was hungry. Really, he wanted Bev to leave. He didn’t want to answer her prodding questions about him and Richie. He spent far too much time thinking about the man as it was and it was complicating things. What they had was good, Richie was an excellent stress relief and Eddie liked how he felt under him- like he could forget things for a minute. 

“Shite, you like him.” Bev said, her voice awed. “You fell for the Captain.” 

“I did not.” He replied tersely. “That would be reckless and I am not reckless.” He couldn’t afford to be reckless. 

“Would it be?” Bev leaned in, her voice quiet. “You wouldn’t be the first to fall for someone you shouldn’t.”

From the corner of his eye Eddie glanced at his friend. Bev had never admitted it but he knew that she was in love with her Duke, a handsome man named Ben. He had kind eyes and a hearty laugh. He was the opposite of Bev in nearly every way and she had trouble tearing her eyes from him whenever they were in the same room. 

While Eddie was less sure about how Ben felt he guessed it was mutual. Eddie had gone to find Bev several times only to learn that she wasn’t in her room. He had a guess for who she was with instead. 

“I haven’t fallen for him.” He muttered. 

“He loves you.” Bev said and Eddie’s head whipped to her. “It’s obvious.” She added with a shrug. “Whenever he enters a room he looks for you. And he looks ready to kill Henry whenever he looks at you wrong.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s love.”

“For him it does.” She took a bite of food. “And for you too I think.”

Eddie coughed, choking on his food. “It’s certainly not.” 

“No?”

“No! It’s just sex. A release. That’s it.” 

“Then why are you so reluctant to talk about it?” He opened his mouth and she pointed at him. “I know you aren’t a prude so don’t say it’s that.” 

Eddie glared at her then stood, abandoning the rest of his food. “I’m leaving.” He left without looking at her again, though he assumed was that she had taken the rest of his food and was shoveling it into her mouth.

He went outside, not to the training ground where he may run into people. Instead he went to the other side of the castle, where the stables were. 

“Hey boy,” He said, grabbing a brush and walking over to one of the horses. He’d always liked the gentle creatures, giants but with a sweet demeanor. 

As he brushed the horse he admitted to himself that he had known how Richie felt. He knew before they’d slept together. He wasn’t a fool. He knew that Richie wanted more.

As foolish as it was so did Eddie. He wanted to pull Richie’s arms around him and to fall asleep next to him. He wanted to learn what Richie looked like when he woke up, to see how his bright hair stuck up and to smooth it down himself. 

Eddie rested his head on the horse’s mane, squeezing his eyes shut.  It was a foolish thought. Not just because of who Richie was and who Eddie was. Not just because of the contest. 

But because of Adrian. Eddie had promised him that he’d never fall for someone else. It was one of the last things Eddie had said to him. 

Eddie hadn’t been there when Adrian had died, cut down by a group of assassins who weren’t a match for him one on one. He’d died because of Eddie, because of his secrets.

Eddie couldn’t let someone else die because of him. Never again. 

He shook his head and thought about sneaking into the kitchens and stealing a roll. Or going to Richie’s room, the man always had food squirreled away. The thought of Richie made him smile then frown. He couldn’t go back there, each time was harder to leave and Eddie knew that one day he wouldn’t be able to. 

Nothing about this was easy and Eddie was certain that it was only going to get harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richie: Wow I like Eddie too bad I cant really have him  
> Eddie: Wow I like Richie too bad I can't have him   
> Bev & Mike: These idiots


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He will order me killed.” He added, staring at his hands.
> 
> At that Eddie’s heart raced. He shook his head, refusing to believe it. “He won’t. You’re too valuable.”
> 
> “I’m replaceable. He’ll get someone who follows orders.” 
> 
> “The prince would never let that happen.”
> 
> Richie turned his head, looking at him. “The king doesn’t care about the prince’s option. He never has.”
> 
> “Richie-” Eddie didn’t know what to say. The king was a vile man and it wasn’t a stretch to believe that he would execute someone for something like this. But Richie was also valuable and the king wasn’t someone to throw away an asset. 
> 
> “Before I die I need to tell you something.”

**Eddie**

Eddie paused, taking a crucial second to aim before firing off his arrow. Not bothering to watch his arrow fly he darted to the next section, performing the same operation there. Pause, aim, fire, move, repeat. 

This was the latest task, fire an arrow at a moving targets as he darted around a course. They were ranked on time and accuracy. For once, Eddie didn’t need to hold back. His archery skills were weak, especially after the mines. He had lost too much strength and his hands couldn’t grip a bow like they used to. Even now, they ached from holding it for so long. It didn’t help that everyone was given the same bow, some ludicrous idea about making things fair. The bow was far too big for him, better suited for someone of Henry’s height, and it slowed him down. 

No matter, Eddie didn’t want to win. Being in third was worth the veiled insults from Henry about how Eddie had grown weak, shouted at him by Henry or his lacheys at every opportunity. He didn't care. Lately Henry’s attention had been on Dorsey and the fool didn’t even notice it, he was too caught up in his grief to see the looks that Henry gave him, the sneers. Eddie was certain that there would be an ‘accident’ soon, something to take the other man out. And no one would bat an eye. No one mourned a murderer’s death. 

He finished the course with a smooth roll, jumping up and turning to the court. He was close enough that he could see the matching grin’s on Bill’s and Richie’s faces, the two of them looking at him proudly. The King’s expression was the opposite, scowling at Eddie. 

“Dismissed.” He said with a wave of his hand, barely sparing him a glance. Eddie bowed and left, joining the Henry and Dorsey behind the stage.

“Aren’t you a quick little whelp?” Henry sneered. “Finally sick of being last?”

“I’m in third.” Eddie replied, moving past him to grab a cup of water. Mike was manning the station and gave Eddie a quick nod. 

Eddie moved as far from Henry as he could. They had to wait here until the end of the contest, when they would all be called out again and one would be executed. The king liked to see them all lined up, he thought that watching one of their own be killed would give them some sort of sick motivation to try harder. It made his stomach churn. 

At this thought Eddie heard Adrian’s voice in his head, telling him that it didn’t matter as long as he wasn’t the one being killed. All of the others meant nothing, all that mattered was that Eddie got to live another day. It was something that had been drilled into Eddie since he was a child, focus on yourself and yourself only. Others will only slow you down. 

Then a second voice popped in his head. Once that had been appearing more and more frequently. Richie’s voice, telling him that things were wrong, that the world was wrong. He had never met someone who cared like Richie did. He treated all of his men the same, from the best to the worst. He knew their names and cared about them. Eddie didn’t understand how he could afford to have a heart that big, especially when the world had been cruel to him, taking both his parents. But Richie hadn’t shied away from the pain, instead he’d embraced it, letting it grow into something else. Eddie admired that about him, even if he’d never tell the other man. He knew that, because of that damned heart, Richie hated this contest. Hated the cruelty of it. Even though all of the competitors were murders many times over Richie didn’t want them to die, not here, not like this. 

His thoughts were interrupted as Bev came in, grabbing water and sitting next to him. “I hate bows.” She said, drinking deeply. The two of them had made up after their argument, Eddie offering her his leftover oatmeal and Bev giving him a pastry in return and both silently agreeing to not speak of it again. They had bigger things to worry about than some silly fight. “If they had let me use my knives I would be in first place.” She slumped comfortably against Eddie. “I’m going to sleep for a bit, wake me when someone dies.”

Eddie nodded, putting his own head on top of Bev’s. He knew that she needed to be like this, to joke about the deaths. It was how she survived. 

Far too soon they were being called out, paraded in front of the court. Bev and Eddie held hands, a silent reminder that they had each other. 

“Most of you-” The king’s gaze rolled over them. “-Did very well. Of course, we must lose one.” He paused for dramatic effect and Eddie had to stop himself from scowling. He hated this, that the king used their deaths to entertain his court. Then the king stopped, his eyes trained on Greta. “Richard, kill competitor Greta with your bow. She will have the opportunity to see how it’s supposed to be done before she perishes.”

Eddie’s head whipped to Richie, who looked shocked. Richie had never been ordered to kill one of them. It had always been the executioner, Charles. 

“Sire,” Eddie strained to hear Richie’s voice. He had taken a step towards the king, all the color drained from him. “Don’t you want it done as they others were? By Charles?” 

The king whipped to him, not as concerned as Richie about staying quiet. “Are you refusing an order?”

“No sire, it’s simply-”

“Then stop prattling on and kill her.” The king’s eyes glinted dangerously and Eddie watched as Richie took his bow off his back. He knew that Richie was no stranger to killing. He’d been in battles, he’d killed enemies. But this was different. This was an unarmed foe. Eddie glanced at Greta. Her jaw was set but her eyes were wet. She knew what was coming. 

Richie raised the bow and Eddie could see his hands shaking. No one besides the prince seemed to care about his discomfort. They were talking to one another, Eddie could hear their light laughs. 

“Get on with it!” The king roared. 

Richie pulled back, staring at Greta, who now had tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Then he lowered it, shaking his head. “I can’t.” 

The king turned a unique shade of purple and his hand darted out, slapping Richie across the cheek. “You dare disobey me? After all I’ve done for you? Go, get out of my sight. I’ll have someone who understands loyalty complete the task.” The king turned away him, clearly irate but now ignoring Richie. 

Richie’s upper lip curled but he didn’t speak, instead disappearing off the stage. It took everything in Eddie not to run after him. Even then, if Bev hadn’t been holding his hand, he may have. The king barked at Charles, who had been standing by, to kill Greta. She died swiftly and they were released. 

Eddie ran to Richie’s room, not caring that Henry was throwing taunts at him. He flung open the door, finding Richie sitting stiffly on his bed, still holding the bow. 

“Richie-” Eddie kneeled in front of him, taking it out of his hands and setting it on the floor. 

“I couldn’t do it.” Richie’s voice was thick. He was trying, and failing, not to cry. “I know what you’re going to say. That it didn’t matter. That she died anyway. That all I accomplished was angering the king. But I couldn’t do it. She looked so scared. This isn’t want I agreed to, killing civilians.”

He took Richie’s hands in his, staring up at him. A month ago that’s exactly what Eddie would have said, that all Richie had done was made trouble for himself. But now he understood that it wasn’t just him or the other person, there was something bigger, something worth defying a king for. 

“You did the right thing.” Eddie told him, reaching up to cup Richie’s cheek. The man flinched and Eddie saw that he was cut, the skin red. 

“The king’s ring.” Richie explained as Eddie stood, wetting a towel and pressing it to Richie’s face as he sat beside him. “He will order me killed.” He added, staring at his hands.

At that Eddie’s heart raced. He shook his head, refusing to believe it.  “He won’t. You’re too valuable.”

“I’m replaceable. He’ll get someone who follows orders.” 

“The prince would never let that happen.”

Richie turned his head, looking at him. “The king doesn’t care about the prince’s option. He never has.”

“Richie-” Eddie didn’t know what to say. The king was a vile man and it wasn’t a stretch to believe that he would execute someone for something like this. But Richie was also valuable and the king wasn’t someone to throw away an asset. 

“Before I die I need to tell you something.” 

“You aren't going to die.” 

Richie shrugged as if to say it didn’t matter. “I’m still going to say it.” He waited for Eddie to nod then continued. “What we have, what we’ve been doing, it’s more than sex for me.” Richie paused, thinking about his next words. “I think I love you.”

Though Eddie had guessed that the confession was coming he still stiffened at it. “You can’t love me. You don’t know me.” Everything that Richie didn’t know ran through his mind, all the things he’d done that would make Richie’s blood run cold. Eddie didn’t deserve someone like him, not with his past. 

Richie’s hand came up, curling over Eddie’s on his cheek. “I know enough.” 

Eddie shook his head. “But you don’t-”

“I don’t care.” Richie’s other hand darted out, holding the back of his neck like he thought that Eddie would try to escape. It was a fair assumption, Eddie had been thinking about leaping away. It was easier. Easier to avoid this conversation than to explain why this was a terrible idea. Why they had been doomed from the start. 

“You have to care.” Eddie told him. “Richie, I’ve murdered people. I’ve stolen from royals. I’ve hurt people. You have to care.” 

Richie shook his head, ever stubborn. “I know your heart Eds, maybe better than you do. It’s not as black as you make it seem.”

“You’re a fool.” 

“Everyone who falls in love is a fool. It doesn’t make us wrong.”

“You can’t love me.” He said again. “What about your career? The king? He’ll never approve.”

“I don’t care.  All of that has been true since the beginning and none of it matters. All that matters is if you feel the same. If you don’t we’ll never speak of this again.” 

Eddie closed his eyes, wishing desperately that Richie had never said any of this. It was so much easier before, when they could pretend that it was all for fun. Richie’s confession made it real. 

“Eds?” Richie’s thumb rubbed his skin where Eddie’s jaw met his chin. It was an intimate gesture and it forced Eddie to open his eyes. 

“Of course I do.” Eddie watched Richie’s reaction change from nervousness to delight and he laughed, a little breathless. “You’re passionate and strong willed. You’re willing to fight for what’s right and you never back down. How could I not fall for you?”

Their lips met halfway, both of them melting into each other as Richie slowly eased Eddie onto the bed, refusing to let their lips part for even a second. It was slow and passionate, so different from the other times they’d done this. Richie’s tongue curled around Eddie’s, mapping out his mouth in the most delicious way. Eddie’s response was to run his hand under Richie’s shirt, feeling his muscles and how his breath hitched from Eddie’s touch. Experimenting, he tugged on the hair that lead down into Richie’s pants, enjoying the whine that escaped Richie’s lips. 

“I want you.” Eddie told him, his finger tips running over Richie’s abs. “I’ve wanted you for months and I thought I couldn’t have all of you.”

“You’ve had me for a long time.” Richie told him, his eyes fluttering under the touch. “And you have all of me.” His arms wrapped around Eddie’s back, simply holding him. It had been a long time since Eddie had been held. He let himself rest on Richie, enjoying the feeling of comfort and safety as they kissed slowly, intent on ignoring the rest of the world. 

**Richie**

Richie looked over at Eddie, the smaller man was naked and spread out on his bed. He wanted to touch him again so he did, his fingers dancing over Eddie’s back as he replayed the last several hours in his mind. Things had gone from his lowest point to his highest, all because of this man. 

Slowly, Eddie flipped over, looking at Richie. “Well after all that you can’t die.” He said, blinking lazily at Richie. “I enjoyed that and I intend to do it with you over and over.”

Richie chuckled then crawled back into bed with Eddie, wrapping his arm around the other man’s waist and pressing a long kiss to Eddie’s neck then moving down his shoulder, marvelling at how it sloped. “I suppose I’ll do my best.”

Eddie flipped to him, running a hand through richie’s hair. Richie’s eyes closed, enjoying the touch. “Can I do anything?” Eddie asked. “I’ll kill the king.”

Richie’s eyes snapped open. “You can’t joke about that. You never know who’s listening.”

“If anyone is listening to us in here,” Eddie said, pushing Richie onto his back and straddling him. “Then I will make them regret it.”

“That really shouldn’t be so attractive.” Richie told him, Eddie’s hips moving against his own. 

Eddie smirked at him. “I always suspected that you liked it, despite your protests.”

“Not the murder.” Richie corrected, putting a hand on Eddie’s neck and pulling him down, brushing his lips over Eddie’s as he talked. He didn’t ever want Eddie’s lips to be more than a whisper away from his own. “The confidence. And the skills. I enjoy those.” 

“Which ones?” Eddie’s asked, clearly delighted by this answer. His fingers moved over Richie, tracing his scars. 

“Sword fighting. Running. Sparring. I like the sparring alot.” 

Eddie laughed then kissed him, pushing his tongue into Richie’s mouth. “I enjoy watching you do all that too.” He whispered in Richie’s ear. “Especially when you have a staff.” 

Richie growled, flipping them over so Eddie was under him and began to pepper his chest with kisses. He decided that if he was going to die he’d make the most of the time he had left.

They didn’t leave Richie’s room until their stomachs demanded it. Even then, Richie tried to convince Eddie to let him slip out and find them some biscuits or cheese but Eddie insisted on a meal, commenting that he’d worked up an appetite.

Richie already hated the world outside his room. He wanted to take Eddie’s hand, to press a kiss his cheek, but knew he couldn’t. It was far too dangerous. 

He’d also forgotten that he was sure to be punished. As they ate dinner a page boy came over to them, telling him that the king requested his presence at his convenience, which meant immediately. No one kept the king waiting. 

“I’ll come with you.” Eddie told him, watching Richie’s expression. 

He shook his head. “The king hates you. Besides, it’s better to get this over with.” He squeezed Eddie’s knee under the table before standing, throwing his shoulders back and going to the lounge where he knew the king would be. 

“You may enter.” The king called after Richie was announced.

“Your Majesty,” Richie said, bowing as deep as he could without mocking. 

“Stand Richard.” The king told him. He straighted, looking at the old man sitting on a couch, a plate of grapes next to him. The King regarded him, probably intending for Richie to grow nervous as he made him wait. Richie though was well aware of the king’s tricks. He waited, hands behind his back, until the man spoke again. 

“You’ve been very loyal to me Richard.”

“Thank you my liege.” 

“However, you seem to have issues with this contest. You have pushed back at every step.” 

“My lord-” Richie began but the king held up a hand and he fell silent. 

“I do not care if you disagree. I believe that it can be good to have people whose opinions differ from my own.” Richie felt a sliver of relief. Perhaps things would be okay. “What I do not want though, what I will not abide, is someone who disobeys my direct orders. You can understand that Richard, I am your king. I am meant to be obeyed- no matter what hogwash moral obligation you have.” 

He stiffened again and prayed that his punishment was only exile and not death. As weak as it was Richie didn’t want to die. Not yet.

“I had planned to remove you from my court. That seemed to be fair. After all, I can not have someone that I am unable to trust stand behind me, day after day.” Richie squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the order to come. He didn’t offer an explanation. It wouldn’t matter. The king had already decided and anything Richie said would only make him seem weak. He only hoped that he would get to say his goodbyes before he was ushered away. He wanted to see Mike, Eddie, Stan once more. 

“But then my son came to me and pled your case, explaining how you believed that all the competitors should be killed in the same manner, to avoid any semblance of favoritism. Is that correct Richard?”

Gods be damned, sometimes the prince was a genius.

He opened his eyes, nodding once. “Yes sire.” 

“I thought it may be.” Richie was sure that the king didn’t believe that and he knew that the prince didn’t, but he was being given an out. He would agree with whatever the king said so long as he was allowed to stay. The king watched him for a minute and Richie felt the shift. No matter what the king would never trust him again, not like he had before. 

“So you will stay. In your current position. And continue to oversee the contest. Never let it be said that I am not an understanding man.” Richie nodded, waiting to be dismissed, but the king seemed to have something else planned. 

He continued, “I hope that you understand, you must still be punished. I can’t appear weak.” The king snapped his fingers and one of his torturers appeared, whip in hand. “Remove your shirt Richard. I think five lashes will serve as a reminder for what happens when you disagree with your king.”

He schooled his face to remain expressionless and pulled off his tunic, holding it in his hands as he presented his back to the man. “It appears that someone else has already marked him.” The man said, running a finger down the scratch that Eddie had left.

“Mind your own damned business.” He hissed, then, remembering where he was, glanced at the king. He was clearly listening but didn’t reply. Not for the first time he worried that he and Eddie weren’t as subtle as they thought. 

Richie kept his eyes trained forward, gritting his teeth as he heard the whip whistle through the air. He managed to keep from crying out as it cut his flesh, knowing it would only make it worse. 

The lashes came quick, each overlapping the last. When he was done he put his shirt back on, feeling it immediately become drenched with his blood. Then he turned to the king and bowed. “Thank you your majesty.” 

The king regarded him. “You are dismissed Richard.”

“Thank you my lord.” Richie said, bowing again and walking to the door.

“And Richard?” He turned back, looking at the king. The man was leaning forward, steel eyes focused on him. “Don’t believe for a moment that you can attempt something like this again. I shan’t be as kind next time.”

“Yes my King.” Richie said, finally slipping through the door. Only then did he allow himself to stagger, gripping the wall as he took painful breaths. His back burned like fire and he had to stop himself from pulling his shirt off. He needed to get to his room as quickly as possible, then he could do whatever he needed. 

Except that as he turned the corner Eddie was there, waiting for him. 

“Well it appears you still have your head so that’s good.” Eddie said, smiling at him. Then he saw how Richie was walking, how stiff and pained each step was, and rushed forward. “What happened- are you?” Eddie’s hand went to his back and Richie cried out. He tried to stop Eddie from stepping behind him and lifting his shirt but the man was too quick. 

“I’ll kill him.” Eddie said under his breath. Unlike earlier there was no joking in it, no teasing. It wasn’t even said to Richie, rather it was Eddie speaking to himself and Richie happened to be there.

“Stop.” Richie pulled his shirt down and turned to Eddie. “It’s fine. He didn’t kill me or remove me from my post. I got off lucky.” 

“This doesn’t look lucky.” Eddie growled, his eyes narrowed and looking at the hallway he had come from. 

“It is.” Richie snapped. “I don’t expect you to understand but I’m damn lucky. I disobeyed an order from the King in front of his court. He would have been well within his rights to have me killed.” He started walking, knowing that Eddie wouldn’t follow him. They were both too stubborn. Eddie would never understand his life or why keeping it mattered to him. He didn’t expect him to, they were from different worlds.

Then someone was next to him, putting Richie’s arm over his shoulders. Richie glanced down and saw Eddie looking up at him. “You’re right. I don’t understand. When I was beaten it was by bad men that I despised. It wasn’t by the rulers of countries.” Richie opened his mouth but Eddie continued. “I don’t understand and I don’t have to. Right now, all I have to do is clean those wounds and help you to bed.” Richie’s mouth fell open and Eddie laughed. “I managed to leave you speechless, I suppose I can die happy now.”

Eddie was good to his word, helping Richie to his room and then cleaning and dressing his wounds. “It’ll take them a while to heal. You’ll need to take it easy.” Eddie told him, still looking concerned. 

Richie could only nod. Eddie had given him something to help him sleep and he was already drowsy from it. 

“I’ll leave you to heal.” Eddie said, standing to leave, but Richie’s hand darted out, catching his wrist.

“Stay with me.” He asked, his voice thick.

“Isn’t that a bad idea?”

“Yes.” Richie said, opening an eye. He watched Eddie debate his request.

The smaller man nodded. “Fine, but move over, you sleep in the middle of the damn bed.”

Richie smiled, flipping over and pulling Eddie close. His back stung like hell but he fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: oh hey you wanna work on any of those WIPs ya got?  
> Also me: wHAt abOUT anOtheR chaP of THiS??!!?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nothing can help you now. A bear could eat your small body in one gulp.” Henry said as he walked past, ramming his shoulder into Eddie.
> 
> “Bears don’t eat people.” Eddie’s head snapped back to see who had spoken. Dorsey. The man was standing there, hands curled into fists and back straight. Eddie barely recognized him. He was all fury and fight now. And he was glaring at Henry, practically spitting out his next words. “You utter imbecile. If you knew anything about the world beyond death and murder you would know that.”
> 
> “You little-” Henry was striding towards him, hand outstretched, but Dorsey dodged, nimbly ducking away. It gave Eddie no small amount of pleasure to watch someone else spar Henry. He moved in again but, again, Dorsey dodged, laughing as he did.
> 
> “You are an oaf. You don’t even deserve to be here. My brother was twice the fighter you are.”
> 
> “And twice as dead.” Henry mocked. “Doesn’t matter how well he fought now, does it?”

**Richie**

Richie woke up the next morning because of the pain coming from his back. He had stretched in his sleep and broken the weak skin, he could feel blood oozing out of his cuts. 

“Gods,” He muttered, wincing in pain. He needed to get up and clean those cuts so they could heal faster. 

Except that he couldn’t. Because someone else was in his bed, his eyes blinking wearily and looking at Richie. 

“You’re still here.” He whispered, unable to keep the awe from his voice. 

Eddie smiled at him, cocking his head.  “Where else would I be?”

He didn’t answer immediately. Some part of him had expected Eddie to run, to slip away when he fell asleep. Waking up next to him seemed as unlikely as Bill becoming a competent swordsman. 

“Someone needs to bandage that back.” Eddie continued, running a finger lovingly over his shoulder. It was a small gesture, but it took Richie’s breath away. Eddie was looking at him with such utter concern and love it almost hurt. “Lie on your stomach, I’ll get you clean rags.”

“Not exactly the wake up that I had hoped for but I suppose I’ll take it.” He said, listening to Eddie’s directions and craning to watch him. Eddie was meticulous as he added medicine to the rags. It was clearly a practiced action, he knew how much to add and exactly what he needed. Richie realized, abruptly, how little he knew about Eddie’s life before they met. 

“Where did you learn that?” Richie asked. “You’ve got a healer’s touch.”

“Where I grew up, you needed to.” Eddie replied, walking back over. “Now lay down.” 

Richie did as he said, putting his cheek on the pillow then asking, “Tell me about it.” 

“About what?” Eddie asked, laying the first rag on him and Richie hissed as the sting of the medicine hit his skin. 

“Your life, where you grew up.” 

He felt Eddie stiffen then he said, “It’s not a pleasant story.” 

“I don’t care.”

Eddie was quiet for another beat, long enough that Richie was about to tell him that it wasn’t important but then he spoke. 

“I was abandoned when I was young. I don’t remember my parents. I have some memories but I’m not sure they’re real or simply stories I told myself to make things less lonely.” As he spoke he continued to lay down the strips. “I probably would have died. The streets are no place for a child. But then the faction found me. They took me in.” 

“That’s a bit of luck.”

“Perhaps.” Eddie’s voice was distant. “It didn’t always feel lucky. Once they realized that I was small and quick they decided to train me. At first it was simple, pickpocketing and distractions. Rewards when things were done well and punishments when they weren’t. I learned quickly that I preferred the rewards and how to gain favor from the leaders. I worked harder than anyone else, accepting any assignment offered.”

“Did you enjoy it? The pickpocketing.” Richie could tell that Eddie was remembering. Part of him was back there, reliving those memories. 

“Sometimes. It was a thrill, not getting caught, the victory of walking away with coins. It was almost like a game. Until it wasn’t.”

“What changed?” 

“Sit up, I need to wrap your back.” Richie compiled and Eddie continued.

 “They saw I had potential for more and they extorted it.” Eddie grew quiet. “They weren’t my family. There was no love there. They only wanted to use me. They’re the ones who made me into what I am. An assassin, they trained me, sculpted me. Sometimes they acted like they cared, doting attention on me when I did well but it was a lie. They never truly cared about me, about whether I made it back from a mission, as long as I wasn’t seen. Adrian was the only one who cared.”

Richie knew little about Adrian beyond the official reports. Another assassin. Older than Eddie who had died by a rival faction’s hand. But he’d heard Eddie speak of him several times. He heard how Eddie’s voice changed when he talked about the man- and he’d seen how Eddie had reacted when Henry spoke of him. “You two were together?” 

Eddie’s hands stilled on Richie’s side. “It doesn’t matter.” 

“It seems to matter a great deal.” 

He felt Eddie’s grip tighten. 

“We were together.” He confirmed. “Until worthless, cowardly men cut him down.” 

“Why? Why did they do that?” 

Richie should have predicted Eddie’s reaction. He knew this was too far. Eddie tied off the bandage and stood, turning away from him. 

“We should go. The others will wonder where we are.” He was closed off and Richie knew better than to try and ask him again. They dressed and went out to training, where the remaining competitors were already mid-match. 

“Eddie!” Bev called, waving and throwing him a staff. Eddie went to her and the two bent their heads together, evaluating the others. Richie watched for a second, seeing how Eddie’s eyes lit up and how he laughed. There were so few moments where Eddie got to be truly happy and Richie wanted to soak them in. As he did his mind attempted to wander to the place he never let it- to what happened when this was over. When Eddie won- for that was the only outcome that Richie would consider- he’d be taking the most dangerous position in the kingdom. Assassins weren’t meant to live to old age and Richie didn’t think Eddie was any exception to this. It ended with Eddie dying, either by a rival’s hand or his own foolishness, and Richie ending up alone. 

The thought curled his stomach and he shook his head. He’d only just gotten Eddie, he couldn’t think about losing him. Not yet. 

Tearing his gaze from the smaller man he went to check on his men, watching their progress and barking out orders. 

“They’re learning.” Mike remarked, appearing next to Richie and leaning on a staff. “They’ll be ready by winter.”

He nodded, watching one of the men perform an overly complicated take down on his opponent. “I’d like sooner but that’s acceptable.” 

The threat of war constantly loomed over them. Their king was impulsive and Richie never knew when the wrong thing would set him off. He had to have troops at the ready and he wanted them to live. He wasn’t sending men out to be massacred on the battlefield. 

He felt Mike’s eyes on him and straightened, trying not to wheeze in pain. 

“What happened?” Mike asked, “After yesterday.” 

Richie knew that word had gotten around about his actions and the King’s stern reaction. “I was punished appropriately.” 

Mike glanced at his back, knowing what he meant without Richie needing to say more. He saw Mike’s face contort, first into disgust then rage. 

“It’s not right. You aren’t there to kill for him.” His voice was low. Mike knew as well as Richie did of the danger of those words, of implying that what an action that the King had taken may be wrong. 

“No, that’s their job isn’t it?” Richie replied, his eyes wandering back to the assassins. There were so few left, only six remained. Every time the number dropped Richie was torn between feeling grateful that it wasn’t Eddie and hatred that it happened at all. 

Mike was watching him. Richie knew he hated the contest as much, if not more, than him. They’d spoken about it, in hushed tones on night watches. What they would do if they were in charge, if they had power.

 “We serve the kingdom not the king.” Mike muttered and Richie gave a small, barely perceptible nod. Another thing they agreed on. If something happened they would both do what was best for their country, not for its ruling family. 

 

**Eddie**

Eddie tried not to look at Richie, knowing it would only distract him, but he could feel Richie’s eyes on his back as he trained. He knew that Richie was judging his steps and missteps, watching him for any small flaw that he could later correct. Instead of making him nervous it made him confident. He knew that Richie was watching to support him, to help him - and possibly thinking about him naked. The thought made Eddie stumble, something that Henry caught right away.

“Tripping over your own feet, Death Phoenix? How will you handle the next trail?” Henry cajoled, leaning on the railing next to Eddie and watching his match.

“Better than you most likely.” He snapped, refusing to look at him as he sparred Bev.

“Only because of the captain you keep in your pocket. I’ve seen how he looks at you. I hope he at least gets you better food for warming his bed every night.”

Eddie’s hands tightened on his staff as Bev caught his eye, shaking her head. It wasn’t worth it. Henry was only trying to get a rise out of him, seeking an excuse to attack him.

“How quickly you moved on from Adrian. He’s probably rolling over in his grave, seeing you fuck the king’s servant. It’s disgusting, how easily you changed sides.” 

Eddie took a deep breath and willed his heart to stop racing. It’s not worth it, he reminded himself. It’s not worth it. Henry isn’t worth it. He could see Richie watching out of the corner of his eye but he didn’t come over, which Eddie was grateful for. Having Richie there would only make things worse. This was a battle he had to fight on his own. 

And it was coming, Eddie knew it. The showdown between him and Henry. He only hoped it took place outside the arena, someplace where Henry couldn’t fight dirty. This time Eddie would be prepared, he’d finish the other man, he’d win. That thought alone kept him from attacking Henry now, even as his taunts grew louder and more ridiculous. Soon, he was accusing Eddie of sleeping with all the guards and the prince, at least that Eddie could shrug off. 

The thought of sleeping with the prince was nearly comical. 

Eventually, Henry grew bored and left, Eddie’s shoulders slumping from the exhaustion of containing his rage.

“Well done.” Bev told him, clapping Eddie on the back. “I’m impressed.”

“Not attacking someone shouldn’t be impressive.” He replied, moving to put the staff back.

“In our line of work it is- and with Henry too.” She followed him, all of them leaving for the next contest. “Take the victory, Eddie, we aren’t given many.” 

The small group walked into the arena. Eddie instantly knew that it was a battle day. He could tell by the tension in the air, the way the royals leaned in, waiting for the contest to begin. Richie was again up near the king but he had been moved further away, a sure sign that the man was still upset. Richie didn't seem to mind though, he leaned against a pillar. 

Eddie wondered how his back was doing, if the medicine had worn off. 

“Today, you will fight. Not against other men. No, today we have something more interesting. Your enemies today are beasts.” The king snapped his fingers and a board was revealed. “Creatures gathered from all corners of the globe and brought here.” Different exotic animals lined it- bears, lions, tigers- with a blank spot next to them.  Instantly whispering broke out among the royals, discussing what they knew of each creature and bets for which would be the hardest to best. Eddie hadn’t even heard of all of them, let alone did he know what they looked like or how to fight them. 

The king continued to speak.

 “I will draw your name to determine what you fight. We will continue until one of you perishes.” Eddie was sure this wouldn’t be a fair fight. He knew he’d end up with something fearsome while Henry would probably walk away with the easiest creature. Unthinkingly, he gripped his necklace, seeking the small comfort it provided.

“Scared?” Henry sneered, seeing the gesture. Eddie stiffened, trying to ignore him. The last thing he needed was Henry’s voice in his head as he fought. 

Henry continued, driving his words home.  “Nothing can help you now. A bear could eat your small body in one gulp.” Henry said as he walked past, ramming his shoulder into Eddie.

“Bears don’t eat people.” Eddie’s head snapped back to see who had spoken. Dorsey. The man was standing there, hands curled into fists and back straight. Eddie barely recognized him. He was all fury and fight now. And he was glaring at Henry, practically spitting out his next words. “You utter imbecile. If you knew anything about the world beyond death and murder you would know that.”

“You little-” Henry was striding towards him, hand outstretched, but Dorsey dodged, nimbly ducking away. It gave Eddie no small amount of pleasure to watch someone else spar Henry. He moved in again but, again, Dorsey dodged, laughing as he did.

“You are an oaf. You don’t even deserve to be here. My brother was twice the fighter you are.”

“And twice as dead.” Henry mocked. “Doesn’t matter how well he fought now, does it?”

Dorsey was on Henry before Eddie even saw him jump, arms flailing out and shoving him to the ground, fists instantly connecting with his face. 

“Get off!” One of the guards finally took notice of the fight and pulled Dorsey from Henry, though not before he had gotten several good hits in. Henry’s nose was bleeding and he would likely have a black eye. It made Eddie grin.

“You’ll regret this.” Henry spat, held back by two guards. “You’ll end up just like your brother, dead and forgotten.”

“Speak to me later, when there aren’t guards here to hold me back.” Dorsey countered, his eyes glinting. Eddie realized how little of the man was left, he was like one of the beasts they’d be fighting- feral. It terrified him, to see what losing someone you loved did to you. Eddie wondered if that was all of their fates, to either die like Dorsey’s brother or lose themselves as Dorsey had. 

The competitors were ushered to the waiting area. Eddie watched as Henry was patched up, then as he leaned in and whispered something to the guard while watching Dorsey. The man gave a sharp nod before disappearing and Henry strode over to Belch and Vic, still glaring at Dorsey. 

Eddie knew this wouldn’t end well for the other man.

His fear was proven correct as the contest started. Vic was up first and he fought a hyena, an easy foe. Then Bev, who fought a leopard. She returned covered in scratches but alive. Flashing Eddie a grin before being taken to the medical tent. 

Eddie didn’t watch the fights. He didn’t need to see more innocent lives taken for others enjoyment, even if these were animals. He felt sick, thinking about the unfairness of it all. Richie was really getting to him, all this talk of fairness and lives worth living.  

Then Dorsey’s name was called. “Dorsey, you will be fighting a pack of wolves.” 

Eddie’s head snapped up at that. A pack? The others had fought one. It was wildly unfair and the man seemed to know it. He glared at Henry who pointedly didn’t look at him as he stood and strode to where the weapons were. Dorsey set his jaw and carefully picked a bow and a large knife before leaving the tent. 

“That’s one less person to worry about.” Henry said to Belch as Dorsey disappeared from view. 

Eddie glared at him. “He may win.”

“He won’t. He could barely handle the other challenges and now he’s against starved wolves.” 

“Barely handle?” Eddie scoffed. “He’s in first, he’s beating you.”

A strangled cry rang out then a whimper, then nothing. Henry turned to look at Eddie. “Not anymore.” 

\---------------------

“He rigged it! I’m telling you! He said something to one of your men and then Dorsey is sent to fight a pack of wolves? There’s no other explanation!” Eddie said to Richie, trying to get him to understand.

Richie shook his head. “I know that Henry is evil, I do, but what you’re implying means that my men are in on it- even the king, allowing the contest to be rigged!”

“They are! He is!” Eddie threw up his hands. They were supposed to be walking him to see Stan, another dull practice for another boring event. 

“That’s treason.” Richie hissed, looking around. “You could be hanged!”

“I don’t care!” Eddie raised his voice, not understanding why Richie wasn’t more upset. 

Richie grabbed his arm, pulling Eddie into a corner. He took Eddie’s face in his hands. Eddie started to move back but Richie’s grip was firm. 

“I care.” He said, staring into Eddie’s eyes.

 “I care.” He repeated, his voice utterly serious. 

Eddie opened then closed his mouth. Richie’s eyes were big, begging Eddie to understand his position. Some of his anger drained away. 

“Do you believe me?” Eddie asked, bringing his own hands up to cover Richie’s.

“That Henry is vile and needs to be stopped? Certainly. That the king is involved?” Here Richie paused. “I serve him, Eddie, first and foremost I serve the king.”

“So, you don’t believe me,” Eddie said, his voice bitter.

“Let me look into it,  _ please _ . Give me some time. It’s no small thing, to accuse the king of murder.” 

Eddie softened. He recognized that this was Richie trying, that he was torn. He nodded.

“Please be careful. I’m rather fond of you.” Eddie told him, bringing a smile to Richie’s lips.

“I feel the same.” Richie bent down to kiss Eddie. It started light but Eddie had adrenaline coursing through him and soon Richie was pushed against the wall, Eddie’s hands running over his sides as they kissed. 

Footsteps made them leap apart and Eddie hurriedly tucked his shirt back into place as Henry sauntered around the corner. 

“Hello, Captain. Eddie.” He said, his eyes narrowing on them. “Interesting seeing you both here.”  
“Richie was escorting me to a lesson.” Eddie snapped. “It’s none of your business.”

Henry hummed and Richie straightened, looking every inch the Captain that he was. “Why exactly are you over here? This area is off limits to competitors.”

Henry simply shrugged. 

“I suppose I got lost. It’s an awfully big castle.” He glanced at them once more. “I’ll be going then.”

“Best that you do.” Richie glared as Henry left then turned to Eddie. “Stan will have both our heads if you’re late, let’s go.” 

They rushed to Stan’s rooms. The man was waiting there, arms crossed and lips pinched. 

“I’ll see you after your lesson.” Richie said, stepping back to the door.

“Don’t leave me!” Eddie cried but Richie was already gone. 

He turned to Stan who simply said, “Today, I think, we will review everything you’ve learned.” 

Eddie groaned, following Stan to the preset dinner table.

The lesson lasted for what felt like days. When he was done he looked outside but Richie wasn’t there. Probably held up with a new guard or the prince, Eddie decided, walking back to his rooms. He back ached from sitting so straight and he was looking forward to slouching in his room. 

Once there he paused. 

Someone was in his room, he could tell. Silently, he drew the dagger he’d knicked, holding it to his side. He opened the door carefully and found Richie sitting on his bed.

“Oh, it’s you!” Eddie exclaimed, laughing. “I was worried someone had been sent to kill me.”

Richie didn’t laugh.

 In fact, he didn’t look at Eddie at all. Instead, he stared at his hands as he spoke. “Henry found me, after I dropped you off. He gave me some interesting information about Princess Audra.” Richie opened his hands, revealing the Princess’ handkerchief. “And how you murdered her.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo I updated the chaps- I think there's only 2 left, 3 max. We're in the endgame folks

**Author's Note:**

> “You could rattle the stars," she whispered. "You could do anything, if only you dared. And deep down, you know it, too. That’s what scares you most.”  
> ― Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass 
> 
> I love this book and the world deserves an AU of it (though I'm cutting a lot out for simplicity)
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr [tinyarmedtrex](https://tinyarmedtrex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
